Puszka Pandory
by Akolitka
Summary: Kiedy Harry znajdzie pustą książkę w żywopłocie, nie będzie miał pojęcia, co i kogo ze sobą zabrał. Tom zawsze będzie w pobliżu dla Harry'ego, który wyrósł na pięknego młodzieńca. Ale jakie są prawdziwe intencje Toma? Ewentualny yaoi, możliwy slash TRxHP Slytherin! Harry. Tłumaczenie fika MaxxieBEYOND. Wersja poprawiona
1. W którym Harry znajduje dziennik

**Tytuł oryginału:** Pandora box

**Autor oryginału:** MaxxieBEYOND

**Tytuł tłumaczenia:** Puszka Pandory

**Autor tłumaczenia:** Akolitka

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Parring:** TMR/HP

**Długość:** 5 rozdziałów/? WIN*

**Zgoda: **Jest!

**Link do oryginału:** s/7564175/1/Pandora-s-Box

**Rozdział I**

**W którym Harry znajduje dziennik**

Pewien mądry człowiek powiedział kiedyś, że język serca jest bardziej złożony, niż możemy pojąć; jest on tak głęboki i bezmierny, że można poświęcić całe życie na studiowanie go i zaledwie poznać zarys jego powierzchni. Wtedy wydawało mi się to naprawdę mądre, choć dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że było na odwrót. Miłość jest czymś o wiele, wiele więcej. Jest ponadczasowa. Wszechobecna. Miłość wszystko widzi i wszystko wie. Może uratować życie, i je zabrać. Jest w stanie rozpocząć wojnę, zmusić do popełnienia morderstwa z zimną krwią i krzywdzenia tych, którzy są nam drodzy. Miłość może być najciemniejszą i najbardziej niepokojącą emocją, jaką kiedykolwiek czułeś. Każdy jest w niebezpieczeństwie czując jej gniew, jej brutalność i mściwość. Jest zdolny do wysłania tysiąca okrętów ze Sparty, i to nie przez wzgląd na Helenę. Może wywołać strach i przynieść pokój. Miłość może zjednoczyć dumnych ludzi w sposób, który nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał się możliwy. Miłość jest jak klatka, a czasem jak wolność.

Miłość to ty.

I ja.

* * *

Harry Potter nie widział siebie jako osoby szczególnie interesującej. Myślał o sobie jako o mniej niż atrakcyjnym, uważał jedynie, że tylko jego jasne, zielone oczy były w stanie się podobać, niestety były one prawie przez cały czas zasłonięte kotarą jego niesfornych włosów. Harry nie był w stanie tworzyć wspaniałych rzeczy, czy napisać jakichś pięknych słów. Był mniej niż średni w szkole. Nie miał wielu przyjaciół, i nie potrafił dobrze śpiewać czy tańczyć. Jedyną rzeczą, w jakiej wydawał się być dobry było doprowadzanie do szewskiej pasji jego ciotki i wuja, Dursleyów. Ale nawet to przychodziło mu bez żadnego wysiłku.

Dziesięć lat mieszkał z ciotką i wujem w Surrey, w miłej dzielnicy Little Whinging. Mieli całkiem ładny dom, z pięknym ogrodem i dużą oranżerią. Oni z pewnością zasługiwali na wygodne życie – rzecz jasna z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, oczywiście. Był traktowany jak kawałek ziemi, którego Dursley'owie nie mogli się doczekać, by zeskrobać ze swoich butów. Życie z nimi było do wytrzymanie, nigdy go nie bili, czy coś, ale będąc szczerym nigdy nie był za nic chwalonym. Harry zawsze spotykał się z dezaprobatą lub szykanami. Pomimo tego, naprawdę był wdzięczny za to, że zapewniali mu dach nad głową. Nawet nie chciał rozważyć ucieczki, to było wykluczone, ponieważ wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie przetrwać sam nocy. Harry często porównywał się do Jane Eyre, postaci z książki, którą czytał dwa tygodnie temu w szkole. Była to mała, miła kobieta, która była maltretowana przez własną rodzinę jako dziecko.

To był wyjątkowo normalny poranek, można było powiedzieć, że nawet szczególnie normalny. Petunia Dursley kilkakrotnie uderzyła swoimi kościstymi kłykciami w drzwi do jego komórki pod schodami, budząc Harry'ego z dość przyjemnego snu o bieganiu przez ogromny, stary Zamek. Ubrał się tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, uderzając się w trakcie łokciami o spód schodów na spodzie schodów. Harry nawet nie mrugnął. Wyrósł przyzwyczajony do tak małej przestrzeni, że guzy i zadrapania były u niego powszechne. Wybiegł z komórki, aby przygotować śniadanie dla jego ciotki, wuja i kuzyna, zaczął przygotowywać kolejny, zwyczajny posiłek od smażenia bekonu i jajek dla wszystkich, a potem małego kawałka tostu dla siebie. Po szybkim umyciu naczyń i garnków, Harry ruszył do ogrodu do pracy, podczas gdy jego wuj Venom Dursley zabrał Dudleya do szkoły. Harry został zawieszony na dwa tygodnie, w związku z incydentem w sprawie obcięcia włosów nauczycielowi. Rzecz jasna zrobił to Dudley...

Ciotka Petunia zajmowała się ściąganiem suchej już bielizny, podczas gdy Harry zaczął podlewać kwiaty. Wzdychając, podniósł wzrok ku niebu błękitnemu niczym kwiaty bzu. Pozwolił by rozgrzewało go poranne słońce i wpatrywał się w kosmate chmury. Zawsze kochał niebo. To był tak zapierający dech w piersiach widok: szeroka, niczym nie ograniczona przestrzeń, tak ogromna, że Harry często zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę były tam jakieś inne planety albo gwiazdy. Dla niego po prostu wydawało się nieskończone. Nieograniczona, niebieska otchłań nieznanego.

Harry łapał się czasem na myśleniu o tym, dlaczego ludzie boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją. Nie był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego Dudley bał się ciemności, ani czemu Petunia spoglądała ze strachem w oczach w każdej chwili ktoś wspomniał o czymś, co było nadnaturalne. Sam Harry kochał myśleć o takich rzeczach. Marzył o tym by stąpać po rozległych, otwartych przestrzeniach, gdzie mógł nic nie robić tak długo ile tylko chciał. Z transu wyrwał go krzyk ciotki.

- Harry! Harry, wejdź do środka!

Zakręcił kurek, zwinął wąż i ruszył w kierunku tej szorstko wyglądającej kobiety, składającej właśnie fartuch i przywdziewającej właśnie swój drogo wyglądający płaszcz. Kiedy zbliżył się do niej, pociągnęła nosem z odrazą i rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

- Idę na zakupy. Chodź, będziesz w tym czasie u pani Figg.

Pięć minut później, Harry znalazł się w stęchłym, starym domu pani Figg, próbując jakoś zapobiec przywieraniu liniejącego kociego futra do swoich spodni widząc jak duży kot właścicielki zbliża się do niego. Gdy tylko pani Dursley wyszła, gospodyni zaproponowała mu herbatę, której grzecznie odmówił. Jej herbata smakowała kapustą.

- W porządku Harry mój drogi. Możesz wyjść i bawić się w ogrodzie, jeśli chcesz.

Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, ruszając ku tylnym drzwiom. Ogród, zdaniem Harry'ego był jedyną dobrą rzeczą w domu pani Figg. Otaczał go ogromny żywopłot, [rzez który pani Figg nie mogła go zobaczyć z okna. Miał mały otwór w boku, przez który przechodził w szereg wąskich tuneli. Następnie prześlizgnął się przez krzaki, aż dotarł do kolejnej alejki. Podążył nią schylając się jak najniżej, aby uniknąć gałęzi mogących zaplątać się w jego się niesforne włosy. Harry poczuł się bezpieczny, przyczajony w tunelu, o którego istnieniu nikt inny poza nim nie wiedział.

Znalazł miejsce w samym środku przytulonych do siebie gałęzi. Tu było cicho i przytulnie, spomiędzy gęstej roślinności docierała do niego odpowiednia ilość światła by mógł dobrze widzieć, bez męczenia oczu. Harry uśmiechnął się i wsunął dłoń w zasłonę z liści, tak aż większa część jego ramienia zniknęła. Czuł się szczęśliwy kładąc rękę na tym, czego szukał. Jako mały chłopiec zawsze chował tutaj rzeczy, którymi lubił się bawić, były one zawinięte w plastikowym woreczku by nie przemokły. Nie było tu nic specjalnego, po prostu małe kawałki przędzy, żołnierzyki i stare ołówki, z których nie mógł już w żaden sposób korzystać. Jego ręka zatrzymała się nad czymś innym. Harry podskoczył lekko szarpiąc oba przedmioty, tak, że wypadły na trawę. Znajoma torba ukazała się wraz z czymś, co znacznie zaniepokoiło Harry'ego, głównie, dlatego, że zrozumiał, że nie był jedynym, który przyszedł tu by coś ukryć. Spojrzał na torbę, aby upewnić się nic nie zostało skradzione. Na szczęście, niczego nie brakowało i spojrzał na nowy przedmiot.

A była to stara książka. Spojrzał w obie strony po swoich bokach, upewniając się, nikt ukryty gdzieś w krzakach na niego nie patrzy. Ktoś mógł celowo to tu schować, pomyślał Harry, więc jedno, co mógł przynajmniej zrobić, to sprawdzić, czy nie było w środku nazwiska właściciela. Starannie książkę w dłoniach, niemal przerażony samym jej dotykaniem, w końcu doszło do niego, że książka to dość nietrwały przedmiot do przechowywania w krzakach. Jej okładki wykonane były z ciemnej skóry, wytartej nieco z używania i lekko mokre od wilgoci porannej rosy. Harry otworzył ją delikatnie, aby sprawdzić jej wnętrze na wszystko, co mogłoby naprowadzić go na jej właściciela. Był zaskoczony, kiedy to zobaczył. Faktycznie, nie mógł znaleźć niczego. Każda z jej stron strona była zupełnie pusta...

Nic. Nawet imienia wypisanego gdziekolwiek, lub notatki, gdzie została wyprodukowana, nic tylko strona po stronie grubego, lekko pożółkłego papieru. To było oczywiste, że nigdy nie była używana, więc teraz wszystko zależało od Harry'ego, co ma z nią zrobić. Czy powinien zostawić ją tu na wypadek, gdyby jej właściciel wrócił? Czy może powinien ją wziąć? Było coś pociągającego w tej miękkiej, popękanej skórzanej oprawie, tak jak gdyby była dla kogoś najdroższą rzeczą na świecie Usiadł trzymając ją delikatnie w dłoniach, poczuł, że jest to tak naturalnie niczym słońce wędrujące codziennie po niebie. Widocznie poprzedni właściciel uważał, że nie ma w niej nic ważnego do napisania... Harry był pewien, że nie można przegapić takiej okazji. Zawsze chciał mieć notatnik.

Chłopak starał się nie myśleć więcej na ten temat i odstawił książkę na bok, by zacząć bawić się swoimi żołnierzykami.

* * *

- Harry! Harry, mój drogi! Twoja ciocia jest tutaj!

Na dźwięk głosu pani Figg, Harry szybko wrzucił swoje zabawki z powrotem do torby. Najpierw żołnierzyki, dwadzieścia plus pięć bez głowy, trzy ołówki: dwa kolorowe i jeden grafitowy. Zanim wrzucił ostatni ołówek, przestał ignorować książkę. Pisanie w niej byłoby na pewno miłym zajęciem gdyby Dursley'owie znowu chcieliby zamknąć go w jego komórce. Wepchnął niewielką książkę do jednej skarpety, ołówek grafitowy do drugiej, i wygramolił się z tunelu.

Reszta dnia Harry'ego była wypełniona na zwyczajnych dla niego pracach. No, może nie całkiem... Dudley wpadł do domu zaraz za panem Dursley'em niosąc w ręce tabliczkę czekolady i zapukał do komórki Harry'ego. Chłopiec podniósł się, podczas gdy Dudley parsknął na niego głośno i uciekł, a Harry przeniósł się do kuchni, aby przygotować kolację. Po tym jak Dursley'owie zjedli, on dostał małą kanapkę z szynką i został zamknięty w swojej komórce. Jego opiekunowie nie byli w stanie zdać sobie sprawy, że to nie była już dla niego kara, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Harry miał coś do zrobienia. Kiedy Dursley'owie poszli spać, Harry wyciągnął spod łóżka wcześniej już ukrytą książkę i ołówek ze skarpetki i uśmiechnął się.

W świetle jego słabej lampki, papier książki wydawał się nieco błyszczeć. Podniósł ją nosa i westchnął. Pachniała wodą, żywopłotem i świeżym powietrzem, jednak coś w jej zapachu wydawało się być lekko nieświeże. Harry podniósł ołówek i zaczął pisać swoje imię, nazwisko i wiek na pierwszej stronie.

_Dziennik Harry'ego Pottera_

_Mam 10 lat_

Chłopiec promieniał z dumy przyprawiającej o gęsią skórkę, widząc swoje nierówne pismo na swojej nowej własności. Szybko zadecydował, że będzie pisał w nim codziennie. O czym by napisać najpierw? Rozejrzał się wokół po swojej komórce, ale kiedy jego oczy na nowo powróciły na stronę przed nim, był więcej niż zaskoczony. Miejsce, w której właśnie napisał swoje nazwisko było puste. Potrząsając głową, zganił się w myślach za uwierzenie w to, co przed chwilą zobaczył, to musiało być złudzenie optyczne. Pewnie nie docisnął wystarczająco ołówka.

W chwilę później o mało nie upuścił dziennika, gdy coś zaczęło tworzyć się na stronie, na której właśnie pisał. To było wyraźne, nieco pochyłe pismo, które w żadnym wypadku nie wyszło spod ręki Harry'ego.

_Witaj Harry Potterze. Nazywam się Tom Riddle._

Harry oniemiał. Jego usta zaczęły się otwierać i zamykać w niemym zachwycie. Odwrócił swój dziennik, upewniając się, że nie było w nim jakiegoś urządzenia, które wyświetliłoby te dwa zdania. Kiedy nie znalazł czegoś takiego, Harry położył sobie rękę na czole, chcąc zbadać swoją temperaturę, aby upewnić się, czy aby nie majaczy. Wiedział, że ciotka Petunia powiedziałaby mu, że jak zwykle nie wygląda dobrze. Dziennik zdawał się wyczuwać jego wahanie - nowe zdanie zaczęło formować się na stronie.

_Powiedz mi, Harry, jak trafiłeś na ten dziennik?_

Chłopak chwycił ołówek i postanowił szybko notować odpowiedź. Jak każde dziecko, był dociekliwy, zwłaszcza, gdy w jego ręce wpadł tak fascynujący obiekt.

_Jesteś odpisującą książką? Jak to działa?_

_Jestem osobą. Zostałem tu uwięziony dawno temu... Jak ten dziennik trafił w twoje posiadanie?_

Umysł Harry'ego wypełnił obraz małego starca biegającego poprzez strony. Zachichotał.

_Znalazłem go. Kim jesteś?_

Harry był zaintrygowany. Jak to było możliwe? Jak ktoś może być w środku książki?

_Wierzę, że już ci to mówiłem. Jestem Tom Riddle. Proszę cię, Harry, powiedz gdzie się znalazłeś mój dziennik?_

Kimkolwiek był, brzmiał inteligentne. Chłopiec chętnie nabazgrał poniżej odpowiedź.

_Przepraszam, Tom. Nigdy przedtem nie spotkałem rozmawiającej książki._

Czy to właściwy sposób by opisać to, co się stało? Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, zanim znowu odpisał.

_Znalazłem cię w czyimś ogrodzie, w żywopłocie._

Dziennik przez chwilę nie odpisywał, jak gdyby zastanawiając się nad tym, co dopiero napisał. Harry'emu nie mieściło się w głowie jak ktoś mógł wyrzucić coś tak wspaniałego.

_Dziękuję za znalezienie mnie, Harry. Jestem pewien, że umarłbym z nudów, gdybym pozostał tam dłużej._

Chłopiec siedział przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co przeczytał. Nie mógł wymyślić żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego jego dziennik odpowiadał za każdym razem, gdy do niego napisał. Prawdę mówiąc, był przerażony. Przerażało go to prawie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy skoczył na dach po jednej z sesji zastraszania Dudleya, nie mając pojęcia, jak się tam dostał. Z tych wszystkich rzeczy, jakie się dookoła niego działy, tej Harry nie był w stanie sobie wytłumaczyć. Zastanawiał się czy to, co go spotykało nie było tak naprawdę częścią czegoś większego, niż mógł to pojąć. Szybko zamknął książkę i umieścił ją pod pościelą, spychając wszystkie myśli Toma Riddle'a i jego pamiętnik ze swojego umysłu.

* * *

Minęły trzy tygodnie zanim Harry na nowo zbliżył się do dziennika. Znów chodził do szkoły, ku rozgoryczeniu Dursleyów i jego nauczycieli. Był to czerwiec, czas zdawania ostatnich egzaminów w szkole podstawowej, prawie koniec ostatniego roku nauki i urodziny Dudleya. Harry bał się urodzin Dudleya bardziej niż innych dni w roku. Przez cały dzień był zmuszony być osobistym niewolnikiem Dudleya, robiąc wszystko na jego skinienie. Ostatnim razem jego kuzyn kazał mu lizać ziemię. A jeśli to nie wystarczy, Harry będzie musiał znosić jego piski dezaprobaty, jeśli otrzyma prezent, który się mu nie spodoba, gotować mu posiłki i przygotować dom dla gości. Po tym wszystkim zostanie wysłany do pani Figg na resztę wieczoru. Dobrze że przynajmiej będzie mógł uciec od swojego kuzyna na kilka godzin.

Ale nie. Ktoś, gdzieś tam na górze miał dla niego niemiłą niespodziankę. Pani Figg potknęła się, złamała nogę i nie była w stanie zaopiekować się Harry'm. Chłopiec musiał patrzeć, jak Dudley krzyczał i płakał, że nie chce Harry'ego na swoich urodzinach, podczas gdy ciotka Petunia użalała się nad nim i zapewniała, że nie pozwoli mu zrujnować specjalnego dnia "Dudziaczka".

To wszystko miało mieć swój finał tutaj.

Dziesięciolatek westchnął i przycisnął czoło do chłodnej szyby terrarium. Jego otyły kuzyn walił rękami w szklaną obudowę, chcąc pobudzić węża do poruszenia się, po jakimś czasie stwierdził, że zwierzę jest nudna i stuknął jeszcze raz ręką w ściankę terrarium, przechodząc do kolejnego okazu. Harry zachichotał do na widok świńskiego noska Dudleya, podczas gdy ten przyciskał twarz do kolejnego zbiornika Zastanawiał się mgliście, czy wąż mógłby zobaczyć maleńki mózg jego kuzyna przez jedną z dziurek jego nosa. Przynajmniej zwierzęta tutaj powinny mieć dzisiaj, choć trochę rozrywki.

Wąż aktualnie śpiący przed nim był długim, zielonym boa, zwiniętym wygodnie w kłębek. Biedne stworzenie. Harry dobrze wiedział, jak to jest, gdy trzeba siedzieć w małym pomieszczeniu przez cały czas.

_Przepraszam za niego. On nie wie jak to jest; leżeć dzień za dniem, patrząc na ludzi próbujących wcisnąć swoje brzydkie twarze bliżej ciebie._

Harry wiedział, że trzeba było trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Powinien był wiedzieć, że mówienie do zwierząt jest oznaką szaleństwa. Wąż uniósł głowę ze skały, na której spoczywał i mrugnął do niego.

_Cz... Czy ty... Słyszysz mnie? _

Wąż skinął głową, tak jak gdyby to było najbardziej normalną rzeczą w świecie. Harry przełknął ślinę, decydując, że ta mała rozmowa nie pójdzie nie tak.

Prawdopodobnie powinien również wiedzieć, że Dudley by chciał zobaczyć ruch węża. Mały chłopiec został brutalnie odepchnięty przez Dudley'a który natychmiast przywarł do szyby, krzycząc do rodziców by i oni przyszli zobaczyć. W porządku. Otyły chłopak docisnął twarzą do szkła. Harry poczuł dziwne wibrowanie przechodzące przez jego ciało, lekko pulsujące palce i mocne łomotanie wewnątrz głowy. Nagle, szkła już tam nie było. Zniknęło, sprawiając, że opasłe cielsko Dudley'a zaczęło opadać do przodu prosto w zbiornik na dnie terrarium. Wąż prześlizgnął się po gałęzi nad nim i opadł na podłogę, zatrzymując się przed Harrym.

_Dzięki. Syknął przeciągle. _

O mój Boże.

- Za każdym razem?

Harry, lekko przekonany, że wąż nie zechce go zaatakować podniósł głowę chcąc mu odpowiedzieć, ale węża już nie było przy nim. Patrzył ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, jak boa wypełznął z domu gadów przy akompaniamencie krzyków innych odwiedzających. Jego uwagę wróciła do Dudley'a, który starał się, by wyjść z terrarium. Jednak jakimś trafem losu szkło ponownie uformowało się na swoim miejscem, zostawiając krzyczącego Dudley'a wciąż uwięzionego w środku.

Harry wiedział, że już jest winny. Zawsze był.

* * *

- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia!

Drzwi do jego komórki zostały donośnie zamknięte, a w chwilę po tym rozległo się donośne kliknięcie. Harry milczał, a odgłos okrzyków Vernona dzwonił mu w uszach. Pojawia się na szczycie budynku, jego włosy ponownie odrastają przez noc, kiedy jego ciotka próbowała je obciąć, szyby znikają i pojawiają się na nowo... Jego szczęście naprawdę zaczyna go zawodzić. I ten wąż! Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że węże mogą mówić. Harry gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, przypominając sobie gniew wuja. Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak magia. Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak magia...

Westchnął ciężko zanim opadł na swój cienki materac. Tylko w ten sposób był w stanie przetrwać swoją karę. Harry wyciągnął postrzępiony koc na ramiona, wyciągnął nogi tak daleko, jak tylko mógł, i zamknął oczy. Być może jego szczęście poprawi się jutro.

Jakiś czas później, Harry ocknął ze swego snu. Dom był jeszcze cichy, ale odgłosy skrzypienia schodów sprawiały, że był w stanie uwierzyć, że ktoś już nie śpi. Leżał zwinięty w sobie, słuchając. Nie było żadnych oznak ruchu, ani na dole, ani na górze. To oznaczało, że wszyscy śpią. Harry rzucał się na łóżku próbując jakoś rozruszać skurczone w czasie snu nogi. Wyginając plecy, podniósł swoje smukłe biodra z łóżka i poczuł, że jego kręgosłup lekko trzasnął**, z przyjemnością mogąc się wreszcie rozprostować. Skrzywił się czując coś wbijającego się boleśnie w jego ramię. Odsunął się od tego miejsca i starał się przetoczyć na drugą stronę materaca. To coś jednak tym razem zaczęło boleśnie uwierać Harry'ego w klatkę piersiową. Nie było innego sposobu, nie mógł spać z tym, cokolwiek to było. Mruknął, wpychając rękę pod materac, aby zobaczyć, czy coś tam jest.

Palce Harry'ego delikatnie musnęły płaszczyznę z miękkiej skóry.

Dziennik.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był bardzo ciekawy, zwłaszcza po tym, co się dzisiaj stało. Harry złapał go do ręki i skulił się w kącie, otwierając go z pewną trudnością. Dziennik wyglądał niewinnie w jego rękach. Kto by pomyślał? Może Harry wyobraził sobie to wszystko. Ostrożnie otworzył pierwszą stronę. Była pusta. Chłopak westchnął z ulgą, drżącym głosem uśmiechając się do siebie.

_Witaj Harry._

Piękne, eleganckie pismo pojawiło się na pożółkłej stronie, ku przerażeniu Harry'ego. Więc to było prawdziwe. Pogrzebał dookoła w poszukiwaniu ołówka.

_Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?_

Zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Pamiętnik po prostu kulturalnie odpowiedział.

_Mogę wyczuć Twoją obecność, mój drogi. Przez chwilę, mogę tylko poczuć ciepło mojego otoczenia, jednak nie mogłem poczuć Ciebie. Przestraszyłam cię?_

_Tak._

Nastąpiła krótka pauza. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na dłużej „mój drogi". Tom musi naprawdę być stary. Tylko pani Figg nazywała go per „mój drogi", a ona była zbyt stara. Harry oddychał głośno, wyrzucając gorące powietrze z ust. Zastanawiał się mgliście, czy Tom czuł jego oddech. Czuł ręce Harry'ego lekko rozłożone na okładce? Lub nacisk nadgarstka na stronach, ucisk rysika i samo pisanie?

Przepraszam. Nie było moim zamiarem cię przestraszyć.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

_Nie martw się, dziwniejsze rzeczy się dzisiaj działy._

_Dziwne rzeczy? Proszę powiedz mi więcej._

Dziesięciolatek potwierdził, chętnie zapisując wszystkie szczegóły wydarzeń z całego dnia, ominął jedynie epizod z wężem, ponieważ pomyślał, że to jest dziwniejsze niż wszystko. To może sprawić, że Tom uzna, że Harry jest dziwny. Po prostu miło było by w końcu wreszcie mieć z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Odkrył, że chce wiedzieć więcej o Tomie -, jaki ma kolor włosów, oczu, skóry, chciał posłuchać jego głosu, dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo jest wysoki, w jakim jest wieku, cokolwiek... Harry nigdy nie myślał, że będzie siedział wlewając wszystko, co miał na sercu komuś obcemu. Zastanawiał się, czy włosy, Toma były siwe jak u starego człowieka. Tom wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, tym, w jaki sposób traktuje go jego rodzina.

_Harry, czy wierzysz w magię?_

Mój wujek powiedział mi, że nie istnieje.

Nagle, dziennik stał się bardzo gorący, parząc dłonie Harry'ego i zmuszając go by upuścił go na kolana. Chłopiec zapłakał, zaskoczony bólem rozchodzącym się po jego palcach. Schody nad jego głową zaskrzypiały nagle. Harry zamarł, bezgłośnie błagając by jego wuj się nie obudził. Siedział cicho, nie ośmielając się nawet zbyt głośno odetchnąć. Kiedy był pewien, że nikt wstał, wziął pamiętnik z powrotem w ręce i wrócił do rozmowy.

_Tom, co się stało? Twój dziennik mnie poparzył!_

Harry sprawdził obolałe palce, pieszcząc zaczerwienioną skórę. Nadal rozchodziło się po nich mrowienie.

_Proszę, wybacz mi. Byłem zły. Muszę nauczyć się kontrolować._

_Jest w porządku. Na co byłeś zły?_

Harry podświadomie stąpał po ostrzu miecza, jak gdyby nie mogąc się nacieszyć swoim nowo odnalezionym przyjacielem. Cokolwiek by to nie było, Tom musiał być naprawdę wściekły.

_Na twojego wuja. Brzmi jak typowy, ograniczony mugol._

_Czym jest mugoli?_

_Niemagiczną istotą._

Chłopak zbladł. Niemagiczą... Nie magiczną... Nie magi... – Boże, czy Tom sugeruje, że magia istnieje? Harry przypuszczał, że to jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie dzisiejszej sytuacji w terrarium. Całe życie, dziwne rzeczy działy się obok niego, a on nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Harry zawsze uważał, że po prostu miał pecha. Tom musi czytać w jego myślach, bo na pewno to było powodem, że inny komunikat pojawił się na stronie.

_Zgadza się. Magia jest bardziej niż realna, mój drogi Harry._

Wiedział to! Chłopiec z trudem powstrzymywał się od płaczu w triumfie, rozkoszując się tym, że jego wujek był w błędzie.

_Czy to dlatego mogę rozmawiać z wężami? Czy to też sprawa magii?_

Zaraz też coś poczuł coś dziwnego. Słowa zapisane w dzienniku rozmyły się, tak, jak gdyby ktoś roztarł świeży atrament, tym, czym go nałożył. Tylko dlaczego czuł, że powiedział coś niewiarygodnie głupiego...

_Rozmawiasz z wężami?_

_Tak. Wąż, którego wypuściłem z terrarium rozmawiał ze mną._

Harry'emu nie udało się uzyskać kolejnej odpowiedzi od Toma tej nocy, jakkolwiek by nie próbował. W końcu zdecydował się schować dziennik i zasnąć by mieć siłę na kolejny dzień swojej kary.

* * *

* WIN - Writing In Progress.

** felt his spine give a satisfying crack – Chodzi o trzask taki jak np. przy zginaniu nóg po śnie.


	2. W którym Harry otrzymuje list

**Rozdział II.**

**W którym Harry otrzymuje list.**

Harry obudził się następnego ranka, otrzymując gruntowną burę zarówno od ciotki, jaki i od wuja za zniszczenie urodzin Dudleya. Przeprosił ze wzrokiem utkwionym w końcówkach swoich butów. To nie było tak, że oni wierzą, że jest mu przykro, nawet, jeśli by było. Po wytrzymaniu jeszcze kilku minut krzyku wuja, Harry został w domu udając chorobę.

Czekał go dzień pełen pracy.

Całe jego ciało było zesztywniałe, kiedy wreszcie opadł na swój cienki materac. Jego ręce były obolałe od szorowania, plecy bolały od ciągłego pochylania się, a pulsowanie w żołądku mówiło mu, że jest głodny. Nie chcąc niczego więcej niż pozostania w łóżku na zawsze, Harry wiedząc ze ma w szafce nieco jedzenia, które zdołał podwędzić, gdy Dursleyowie udali się na spoczynek do swoich luksusowych sypialni, odetchnął uspokojony. Wkrótce dom napełnił się nieprzyjemnym odgłosem chrapania Vernona.

Również dzisiaj Harry próbował porozmawiać z Tomem. Przez cały dzień myślał o dzienniku i o tym dziwnie łoskoczącym uczuciu z tyłu czaszki, gdy używał magii. Wsuwając rękę pod materac szukał znajomej tekstury powierzchni jego dziennika i położył go sobie na kolanach. Harry chciał wiedzieć wszystko, i był zadowolony, że jednocześnie mógł ćwiczyć swój charakter pisma. Rozwarł okładki dziennika i otworzył go na pierwszej stronie, trudno byłoby mu się do tego przyznać, ale na ten dźwięk jego serce zabiło biło lekko w jego kościstej piersi. Pozwolił ołówkowi przez chwilę unosić się nad papierem.

_Witaj Tom._

Grafit pozostał widoczny na stronie, tak jasnej jak dzień. Harry odczekał kilka chwil. Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, jego serce zamarło. Wiedział o tym. On po prostu wiedział, że mówiąc mu o wężu sprawił, że Tom nie chce być już jego przyjacielem. A może właśnie marzył, a pamiętnik przede wszystkim nigdy nie odpowiadał na to, co pisał. Strapiony Harry poruszył dłonią by zamknąć dziennik. Migotanie czerni pomiędzy stronami w czasie zamykania przyśpieszyło jego puls i zmusiło chłopca do tego, by otworzył go ponownie.

_Dobry wieczór, Harry. Przepraszam za moje niegrzeczne zachowanie wczoraj._

Z ust chłopca dobył się mały okrzyk ulgi, a z nim odeszło początkowe napięcie.

_Myślałem, że nie chcesz już być moim przyjacielem. Myślisz, że jestem dziwakiem?_

_Boże, nie! Oczywiście, że chcę być twoim przyjacielem, Harry, mój drogi._

To był już kolejny raz. Tom nazwał go per-„mój drogi". Jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek go tak nazywała była pani Figg, która jest bardzo stara. Harry pomyślał, że jest to szczególnie dziwne, zważywszy Tom kiedyś był człowiekiem. Może pani Figg i on kiedyś się jakoś znali. Harry zachichotał lekko. Tom pewnie tylko zapomniał, że kiedyś sam był chłopcem.

_Harry? Co się stało?_

_Wiesz, że nie jestem dziewczyną?_

_Czy to sprawia, że czujesz się nieswojo, kiedy cię tek nazywam?_

Harry czuł się trochę winny przyznając to, ale to było niewątpliwie dziwne.

_Bardzo dobrze._

Harry'emu udało się trochę niezgrabnie skierować rozmowę z powrotem do tematu węża w zoo. Mógł jeszcze zobaczyć oczami wyobraźni te żółte, znudzone oczy, te tak bardzo oślizgłe, gładkie, suche łuski delikatnie przesuwające się obok jego rąk przyciskające go do podłogi...

_Dobrze to przemyślałem. Nie sądzę, że to nic, czym można by się zamartwiać._

Po tym, co usłyszał, Harry postanowił porzucić ten temat, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Tom trzyma coś przed nim w sekrecie. Zresztą nawet, jeśli coś takiego miałoby miejsce, Harry uznał, że jego przyjaciel pewnie miał ku temu dobry powód. Wkrótce całkowicie o tym zapomniał, kiedy to jego zainteresowanie wzięło pierwszeństwo nad innymi rzeczami.

_Tom, czy opowiesz mi więcej o magii?_

Harry od wczorajszej nocy uważał z zarzucaniem Toma wieloma pytaniami w kwestiach, co, do których nie miał bladego pojęcia - to uczyniło go podekscytowani, tak bardzo, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem tego słowa w głowie - Magia. Czy czarownice naprawdę mają krzywe nosy? Co noszą czarodzieje? Jak on mógł uczyć się magii?

_Bardzo dobrze. Co chcesz wiedzieć?_

Zaatakował Toma gradem pytań, tak szybko, jak tylko mógł je napisać, ale został zmuszony do zatrzymania się, kiedy jego ręce zaczęły przeszywać bolesne skurcze.

_Harry, musisz zwolnić. Zacznij z jednym pytaniem na raz proszę._

_Przepraszam._

Nieśmiało odpisał Harry.

_Jak można czarować?_

I właśnie wtedy, usłyszał miękkie tąpnięcie niczym upadek karty na dywan, na piętrze jego wuj przestał chrapać i przeczyścił gardło. Harry zamarł, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, czy to włamywacz. Nic. Harry zastanawiał się, czy może coś nie spadło z drewnianej obudowy grzejników. Po chwili pomyślał, że właśnie czas, aby wykorzystać trik, który niedawno udoskonalił, polegał on na otwarciu zamka w jego komórce od wewnątrz. Przeczesał wzrokiem całe swoje królestwo w poszukiwaniu obiektu, który pozwoliłby mu na to. Po chwili zatrzymał się one na stronie pamiętnika, na której przed chwilą coś nowego zostało napisane.

_Harry? Co się stało?_

Pośpiesznie wyjaśnił swoje zaniepokojenie, po czym znalazł długi kawałek drutu hartowanego; pozostałość po dużym spinaczu biurowym, który wcześniej był własnością jego wuja. Harry stwierdził, że mała szczelina pomiędzy drzwiami a ścianą, jest na tyle duża, aby idealnie dopasować do niej kawałek drutu taki jak ten. Same drzwi wisiały luźno na zawiasach przez nieustanne poranne uderzenia Petunii. Oznaczało to, że jeśli Harry pchnąłby go jak najdalej, jak tylko by się dało, zamek zacząłby sam się łatwo przesuwać w przód i w tył z kawałkiem twardego drutu wewnątrz. Trochę praktyki pozwoliło mu zrobić to bardzo cicho. Kiedy zamek kliknął wolny, Harry ostrożnie pchnął drzwi i zajrzał do holu. Na wycieraczce leżało coś białego.

_List?_

Kto mógł napisać list w środku nocy? Ciekawość zwyciężyła i szarpnął nogami, odchodząc od schodów i zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. Podszedł do nich i schyliwszy się podniósł list, nieustannie nasłuchując najmniejszej zmiany w chrapaniu Vernona, albo nietypowych odgłosów na tej cichej jak zwykle ulicy na przedmieściach. Tętno Harry'ego grzmiało w jego uszach, gdy czytał nazwisko adresata.

_Pan H. Potter_

_Komórka pod schodami_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Ten list... Był dla niego? Kto by wysłał list do niego? Harry ledwo znał kilkoro ludzi oprócz Dursleyów, z tego większość z nich mieszkała w najbliższym sąsiedztwie. Oczywiście ktoś musiał poświęcić swój czas, aby to napisać, więc to musi być ważne. Przyciskając list do piersi, Harry prawie zwymiotował, gdy usłyszał ogromny, dudniący odgłos wstawania z łóżka. Przebiegł bezgłośnie z powrotem do swojej komórki, ostrożnie zamykając drzwi za sobą, w tej samej chwili, gdy ciężkie kroki Vernona dotarły do schodów. Chwycił mocno na drewniane belki, które biegły ku górze i ku dołowi drzwi, wcisnął paznokcie w drewno i pokładał nadzieję w Bogu, że jego wuj nie sprawdzi blokady. Przez maleńką szparę zobaczył wuja idącego swoim kaczkowatym, ospałym chodem do kuchni, skąd w chwilę później Harry usłyszał odgłos stawiania szklanki na ladzie i nalewania do niej bieżącej wody.

Harry poczuł się chory. Jego ręce zaczęły boleć od zbyt mocnego przyciskania ich do drewnianej beli, a na dodatek było mu ciasno i niewygodnie w tej pozycji. W chwilę później usłyszał wuja Vernona wspinającego się z powrotem po schodach. Harry poczuł, że zbiera mu się na nudności, kiedy usłyszał kroki stryja milknące z powrotem w sypialni. Wypuścił oddech, zanim wziął z powrotem do ręki pamiętnik z powrotem i spojrzał na pismo przyjaciela wraz z następnymi dopiskami.

Co to jest Harry?

Tom napisał po raz kolejny, elegancko kreśląc kolejne litery na następnej stronie poniżej. Harry prychnął i napisał o liście, wciąż bardzo zakłopotany.

Mam pomysł, co to może być. Ukryj to gdzieś. Będą się starali odebrać ci ten list, Harry.

Chłopiec zmarszczył nos. Dlaczego Dursley'owie mieli by tak bardzo chcieć odebrać mu ten list? Harry wiedział, że byli wredni, złośliwi i nienawistni, ale to byłoby zbyt niesprawiedliwe, gdyby mieli zabrać jedną z niewielu rzeczy, jakich Harry nigdy nie otrzymał. Przebiegł palcami po kopercie, gdy jeden z jego palców natrafił na coś nierównego na powierzchni listu. Odwrócił go, i zobaczył sporą czerwoną woskową pieczęć z osobliwym godłem. Harry rozerwał ją, otwierając list na dobre.

_**SZKOŁA MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA**_

_**HOGWART**_

_Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag.)_

_Szanowny Panie Potter._

_Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. _

_W załączniku dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._

_Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujmy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_Minerwa McGonnall_

_Zastępca Dyrektora_

Powiedzenie, że Harry mniej niż wstrząśnięty byłoby kolosalnym niedopowiedzeniem. Nadawca tego listu odpowiedział na kilka z jego pytań, ale teraz jeszcze bardziej zaczął zaglądać do jego umysłu, jak przebiśniegi spod śniegu*. Harry szybko skopiował ołówkiem zawartość listu dla Toma, który wydawał się dojść do siebie.

_Wiedziałem. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z twojego powodu Harry. Będziesz świetnie się bawił w Hogwarcie. Ja sam spędziłam tam wspaniałe chwile._

_Poszedłeś tam Tom?_

_Oczywiście. Jest już niezmiernie późno. Będziemy mogli porozmawiać o tym jutro wieczorem._

Jak gdyby dzięki magii, Harry przeciągnął się jaki długi, a z jego ust dobyło się niskie ziewnięcie, zmęczenie zaczęło narastać, a jego oczy kleiły się już niemiłosiernie. Wciąż pękał od nie zadanych jeszcze pytań do swojego nowego przyjaciela, ale zmęczenie zaczynało zamazywać to na co patrzył.

– Przypuszczam, że mogę poczekać do jutra. – Szepnął do siebie.

_Dobranoc Tom._

Pamiętnik lekko podgrzał jego dłoń, wysyłając kilka fal ciepła wzdłuż całego jego ciała. Harry ziewnął i przetarł oczy.

_Dobranoc Harry. Śpij dobrze._

Chłopiec złożył list pomiędzy stronami swojego dziennika, umieszczając go pod swoim materacem. Kiedy Harry położył głowę na poduszce, jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć było uczęszczanie do Hogwartu. Myśli przelatywały po jego głowie, goniąc jedna drugą, wyobraźnia przenikała marzenia i na odwrót. Sen stawał się jawą, a jawa snem w głowie tego dziecka. Dynie, nietoperze i gwiazdy, świece, szaty, różdżki, kapelusze czarownic i czarodziejów, gwarne okolice klas. Te marzenia powoli raczyły go słodką pieszczotą delikatnego snu, pełnego marzeń o nieskończonych kamiennych korytarzach w nieznanym, starożytnym zamku. We śnie, Harry zatracił się w niekończącej się pustce.

* * *

Kiedy gorące, letnie dni następowały jeden, po drugim, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmawia z Tomem, co noc. Głównie rozmawiali o rodzinie Harry'ego i jak oni go traktują, ale także o cudownej szkole Hogwart i jej wspaniałej historii. Tom opowiedział mu o czterech wielkich czarodziejach, którzy założyli Hogwart i o jego domach, które później zostały nazwane ich nazwiskami.

_W jakim domu byłeś Tom?_

Zapytał, ciekawy chcąc wiedzieć choć trochę więcej o swoim zagadkowym przyjacielu. Tom rzadko mówił o sobie, zwłaszcza, gdy to Harry pytał. Właśnie miał się jeszcze dowiedzieć czegoś o wnętrzu Toma, które bardzo go niepokoiło.

_W Slytherinie. To jest naprawdę nie rozumiany dom, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co usłyszysz od innych, Harry. Powiedziałbym, że Slytherin rywalizuje z Ravenclav w inteligencji._

_Jacy są Ślizgoni?_

_Ślizgoni muszą wykazywać się sprytem, ambicją i zaradnością._

Harry lubił słuchać o tym domu więcej niż o innych. Nie uważał się za tak ślepo lojalnego jako Puchoni, ani tak inteligentnego, jak Krukoni, a już na pewno, ale to na pewno nie jest tak głupio odważnego jak ci Gryfoni. Odwaga nie zaprowadziła go zbyt daleko. Stała się dla Dursleyów synonimem głupoty i idiotyzmu. Ponadto, Harry nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób kupi, choć jeden z przedmiotów znajdujących się na liście, nie mówiąc już o książkach, kociołku, czy sowie. Gdzie trzeba się udać, aby kupić sowę? Dursley'owie pewno nie wezmą go do miasta - to było pewne. Harry nie był nawet pewien, czy Dursleyowie pozwoli by mu uczęszczać do Hogwartu.

_Jeśli jadę do Hogwartu, to jak mam zamiar trzymać się z dala od mojej rodziny? I jak będę mógł kupić potrzebne przedmioty?_

Mały basen paniki przylgnął do jego umysłu na chwilę. Co jeśli zabronią mu iść? Harry wiedział, że wpadł, nie mógł nawet od nich uciec. Nie było sposobu, by mógł przystąpić do normalnej szkoły teraz, gdy wiedział, kim jest.

_Mam pomysł, Harry, ale musisz to zrobić dokładnie tak, jak ci powiem._

Przez pozostałą część nocy, Harry dokładnie podążał za instrukcjami Toma najlepiej jak tylko potrafił.


	3. W którym Harry smaży bekon

**Rozdział III**

**W którym Harry smaży bekon.**

Następnego dnia ciotka Petunia zaprowadziła Harry'ego do domu pani Figg, podczas gdy ona, Vernon i Dudley poszli odwiedzić przyjaciół. Harry szybko wsunął dziennik i list z Hogwartu w swoją skarpetę i pobiegł prosto do dziury w żywopłocie. Tam wyciągnął dziennik, ołówek i plastikową torbę pełną swoich zabawek. Tom opowiadał mu historie o magicznych stworzeniach, a Harry czytał o nich uważnie, chłonąc każde słowo. Potem zaczął rysować obrazek chochlika kornwalijskiego z tyłu książki.

_Już prawie skończyłem. _

_To wspaniałe Harry. Dziękuję._

_Założę się, że mogę zrobić to jeszcze lepiej!_

Pisał, wkładając rękę do torby, w poszukiwaniu idealnej, błękitnej woskowej kredki do wykończenia obrazka, jednak jego palce natrafiły na zupełnie inny, nieznany mu obiekt.

Harry wyciągnął go na powierzchnię.

Złoty pierścień leżał na jego dłoni. Był ciężki, najprawdopodobniej z powodu czarnego kamienia, który został wtopiony w metal. Jak to wcześniej zrobił z pamiętnikiem, rozejrzał się, czy jego właściciel przypadkiem nie obserwował go z ukrytego miejsca. Harry zastanawiał się, czy i on również nie był magiczny. Wsunął go do swojej skarpety gdzie ten opadł zaraz obok listu, i na nowo zaczął kolorowanie.

Kiedy Dursleyowie przyszli by go odebrać, a pani Figg delikatnie zasugerowałaby się już zbierał, wsunęła mu w palce lizaka. Harry był naprawdę wdzięczny za ten mały prezent, ale wiedział, że jego wujek skonfiskuje mu go, jeśli tylko odejdą wystarczająco daleko, by pani Figg nie zobaczyła tego z okna.

_Nie ma nic złego w tym, czego chcesz. Jest to o wiele prostsze, niż myślisz._

Tom powiedział mu to w nocy, podczas gdy omawiali sprawę pierścienia i lizaka.

_Musisz wykorzystać sytuację na swoją korzyść. Wiem, że jesteś do tego zdolny. Jesteś inteligentnym chłopcem._

Harry odkrył z zaniepokojeniem, że rumieni się lekko.

_Uważam, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem w tej sytuacji jest, zrobienie z siebie ofiary. Powiedzmy na przykład, że znajomi Twojej ciotka przyjadą na odwiedziny. Chcesz czegoś, co zwykle nie jest dozwolone. Zapytaj o to w tym samym czasie, gdy będą przy tym obecni, a jest mniej prawdopodobne, aby ci odmówili. Możesz to zrobić, Harry?_

Ten ostatni possał przez chwilę końcówkę swojego ołówka, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. To, co mówił Tom ma sens, nie ma powodu, dla którego nie może mieć tego, co naprawdę powinno być jego.

Około godziny spędzili rozmawiając o pierścieniu. Seria linii, delikatnie wyrytych na powierzchni kamienia, biegła po całej jego rozciągłości, tworząc dziwaczne kształty. Harry powiedział Tomowi wszystko o kamieniu, który w pewnych miejscach był jasny, a w innych głęboko szary*. Dziwny wzór wykuty w kamieniu najbardziej przykuł jego uwagę. Był to trójkąt, przedzielony linią biegnącą do góry i zakończony szczytem prostopadłym do podstawy. W trójkąt wpisane było koło, dotykając trzech z jego prostych boków. Tom wydawał się szczególnie zaintrygowany tym kawałkiem kamienia, pisząc do Harry'ego, że jedyne, co o nim wie to, że jest bardzo stary. Przekonał Harry'ego żeby zatrzymał pierścień, więc ten włożył go z powrotem do swojej skarpety. Uśmiechnął się, choć nieco krzywo. To było tak, jak gdyby ktoś specjalnie zostawiał dla niego takie piękne prezenty. Za pierwszym razem, czuł się trochę źle, gdy przywłaszczył sobie dziennik, ale tym razem Harry nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia.

* * *

Kolejny dzień był dziwny, jak na koniec lipca; powietrze było wilgotne i ciężkie od kilkakrotnie silniejszych teraz zapachów, a szare chmury wisiały nad podmiejskim osiedlem niczym warstwa szarego oleju. Mgliste opary ogarnęły całe Little Whinging, a nadchodzący deszcz nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek, aby obniżyć wysokie temperatury. Zaczęły wzrastać, od kiedy zaczął się siódmy miesiąc, więc mieszkańcy Surrey nie mogli nic na to zaradzić, ale przynajmiej starali się by elektryczne wentylatory w ich domach stanęły na wysokości zadania. Ci, którzy mieli odwagę by wyruszyć gdzieś w tym wilgotnym powietrzu po jakimś czasie czuli, że ich włosy zamarzały, a na czołach pojawiał się pot.

Petunia leżała na kanapie w salonie, podczas gdy owiewał ją duży, biały, plastikowy wentylator stojący na prawo od jej głowy. Chłodny wiatr rozwiewał na jej ciemne włosy, które były teraz nieco mniej uporządkowane niż zwykle, co, jak można było przewidzieć zdenerwowało ją. Harry był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, kiedy poszedł do ogrodu, aby podlewać rośliny. Dudley usiadł obok swojej matki ze swoimi pękatymi nogami ułożonymi na poduszce, i oczami przyklejonymi do telewizora. Jego kuzyn zaśmiał się na ten widok, co stłumiły głośne prychnięcia wuja Vernona na taką pogodę, docierające do niego przez otwarte frontowe drzwi od czasu do czasu.

Chwilę później, podczas podlewania podjazdu, dostrzegł coś, co wydawało się być małą, nie otworzoną paczką leżącą na ziemi. Pochylając się nad tym, Harry obejrzał przód opakowania tego ciekawego przedmiotu. Gwiazdki czekoladowe!

– Mamo! Harry ma słodycze!

Dudley, który już pojawił się w drzwiach, przeskoczył przez trawnik i wyrwał paczkę z jego rąk. Harry został zepchnięty na piaszczysty chodnik.

– Harry kochanie, wszystko w porządku? – Zasuszony głos pani Figg zwrócił uwagę chłopaka na starszą panią, która stała nad nim, z zainteresowanym wyrazem twarzy. Pamiętając, o tym, co Tom powiedział, Harry zaczął płakać; była to taktyka Dudley'a używana dość często, gdy czegoś chciał.

– Co się stało?

Chłopiec głośno pociągnął nosem, podczas gdy starsza kobieta pomogła mu wstać, rzucając okiem na pełną niedowierzania, głupią twarzy Dudleya. Petunia i Vernon po chwili dołączyli do niego w drzwiach.

– Co tu do cholery się dzieje? - Burknął Vernon, z czerwoną twarzą zlaną potem. Serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło. Wskazując palcem na Dudleya, chwycił drugą ręką rękaw bluzki pani Figg.

– Dudley pchnął mnie i ukradł moje słodycze, pani Figg! – Ogłosił z miną niewiniątka Harry. Patrzył, jak kobieta zbliża się ku Dudley'owi, który już otworzył paczkę. Posłała mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. Vernon i Petunia stali tuż za swoim synem, prawie tak bardzo zaskoczeni jak on.

– To nie było miłe, Dudley. Nie zamierzasz tego oddać? – Powiedziała pani Figg, wyciągając dłoń z wyrazem niechęci na twarzy. Usta Dudleya zatrzepotały kilka razy, otwierając się i zamykając, tak, że Harry mógł go porównać do wielkiej nadmuchanej rozdymki. Jego kuzyn spojrzał na swoich rodziców, z których żadne nie miało nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Dudley nieśmiało podszedł do pani Figg, kładąc paczkę gwiazdkowych czekoladowych na jej rękę. Kobieta oddała je z powrotem Harry'emu, który natychmiast zaczął je jeść mlaskając niemiłosiernie.

Chciał je zjeść jak najszybciej tylko mógł, bo było pewne, że kiedy tylko znajdą się w domu paczka na nowo trafi do Dudleya. Pani Figg obdarzyła Harry'ego dobrotliwym uśmiechem, pożegnała się z Petunią i Vernonem życząc im miłego popołudnia i ruszyła w dół ulicy. W tym samym czasie, Harry zjadł ostatnią czekoladową gwiazdkę. Tak dawno temu jadł jakiekolwiek słodycze, że ich smak był dla niego niczym całkowicie nowe doświadczenie. W smaku ciasteczka były pyszne, czekoladowa słodycz trwała i trwała na jego ustach nawet w kilka godzin później. Harry był zaskoczony tym, że rada Toma zadziałała. Nawet jego ciotka i wuj nie powiedzieli ani słowa o na ten temat przez cały dzień, co nie było takie złe, jednak ta sytuacja to na Dudley'a miała zdecydowanie najgorszy wpływ. Kuzyn Harry'ego usiadł na kanapie, i aż do podwieczorku nie wypowiedział ani słowa.

Pod koniec wieczora Harry poczuł, że jest naprawdę z siebie zadowolony.

_Widzisz? Jak już mówiłem, jesteś bardzo mądry jak na swój wiek. Będzie ci dobrze w Hogwarcie._

Pierś Harry'ego wyprężyła z dumy, gdy uśmiechał się sam do siebie w swojej komórce. Nawet przerażające chrapanie Vernona nie mogło stłumić tego szczęścia.

_Ludzie są bardzo okrutni Harry, wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to dowiedzieć się, jak się przed nimi chronić. Ach, prawie zapomniałem - miałeś otrzymać odpowiedź na swoje pismo, w formie następnego listu._

Natychmiast po tym jak Tom zapytał, cichy dźwięk listu spadającego na wycieraczkę rozległ się w holu. Dwie noce temu Harry otrzymał list z Hogwartu, Tom kazał mu odpowiedzieć w dzienniku na list, który później jakimś cudem przesłał do szkoły. W ten sposób Dursleyowie nie wiedzieli, że Harry już niedługo pójdzie do swojej nowej szkoły.

_Myślę, że po prostu przyszedł._

Harry szybko otworzył zamek w drzwiach i na palcach przeszedł przez hol. Koperta z pożółkłego papieru o tym samym kształcie i wielkości, jak w poprzednim liście leżała na wycieraczce, z woskową pieczęcią wpatrującą się w niego. Chwycił ją i wrócił do komórki pod schodami, aby ją przeczytać.

_Szanowny Panie Potter,_

_Przygotowaliśmy dla pana osobę, która przyjdzie do pańskiego domu o godzinie 09:00 31 lipca. Będzie ona panu towarzyszyć na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie będzie mógł pan kupić wszystkie pozycje z listy podręczników i podstawowego wyposażenia._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Zastępca Dyrektora_

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, zadowolony z tego, co przeczytał. Patrząc na dziennik zauważył, że Tom napisał coś swoim pięknym pismem.

_No i co? Co to znaczy Harry?_

Chłopak krótko streścił mu treść listu, zauważając przy tym, że nie może przestać się uśmiechać. Dzisiaj był 30, a więc jutrzejszy dzień był nie tylko dniem, w którym odejdzie, ale i dniem jego 11 urodzin.

_Jutro są też moje urodziny!_

_Naprawdę? To cudownie! Czy kiedykolwiek otrzymałeś jakieś prezenty od tych okropnych mugoli? Jestem również ciekawy, kim są twoi rodzice._

Skrzywił się, rozglądając się po swojej małej, ciemnej komórce. Dursleyowie nigdy nie wkładali zbytniego wysiłku w prezenty, jakie mu dawali. Większość z rzeczy, które do należały, były zniszczonymi, bądź już nie działającymi zabawkami Dudleya. Co do swoich rodziców... Nie wiedział o nich nic. Jedyną rzeczą, której Dursleyowie nie znosili bardziej niż magii było zadawanie pytań.

_W zeszłym roku dali mi skarpetki._

Podobnie jak kiedyś, dziennik zaczął robić się coraz bardziej gorący, aż niemal zaczął parzyć trzymające go palce Harry'ego. Tom wydawał się być naprawdę wściekły.

_Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że nie mogę ci dać niczego, co mógłbyś dotknąć, ale mogę ci ofiarować coś specjalnego._

Kiedy Harry zapytał, co ma dostać, Tom powiedział mu żeby poczekał do jutra. Powiedzieli sobie nawzajem „dobranoc" i Harry schował kolejny list do dziennika i wsunął pod jego materac, a pierścień wrzucił do skarpetki. Jego oczy zamknęły się powoli. Nie zapamiętał nic ze snu tej nocy, ale przez cały czas towarzyszyło mu dziwne uczucie że nie jest sam w swojej komórce, kiedy odwrócił wzrok zobaczył zjawiskowo pięknego młodego człowieka, którego nie znał, poczuł się tak jak gdyby miał tysiące motyli w brzuchu, dopiero później zorientował się, że nieznajomego otaczała ciemność.

* * *

Harry obudził się z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, chociaż gdzieś w głębi odczuwał smutek, zaraz po wyjściu ze swojej komórki, Harry sprawdził zegar stojący na kominku. 8:46. Dursleyowie, obudzili się jednocześnie, każde chcąc jak najszybciej zająć się swoimi sprawami. Vernom miał pojechać z Dudley'em do sklepu po przybory szkolne, podczas gdy Petunia chciała spędzić kolejny miły dzień na ploteczkach, z kolei Harry był już w kuchni przygotowując dla nich wszystkich obfite śniadanie. Vernon zszedł ze schodów waląc o nie ciężko stopami, i ciągnąc za sobą swój ciężar niczym słoń.

– Tylko nie spal niczego chłopcze! Dudley będzie dzisiaj potrzebował dużo siły!

– Tak wuju Vernonie.

Kolejne spojrzenie. 8:47.

Wyjął ostrożnie z kredensu trzy talerze, starając się nie okazać buzującej w jego żyłach ekscytacji. To nie byłoby dobrze rozbić cokolwiek przez swoją niedbałość, w końcu i tak będzie musiał wrócić tu za rok. Czując cały gniew emanujący z tych ludzi, wiedział, że jego powrót nie będzie oczekiwany. Zachwycający zapach z patelni, zapach bekonu i jajek, zaatakował jego nos, wywołując burczenie brzucha. Harry spojrzał na na zegar, starając się odsunąć swoje myśli od głodu. 8:52. Szybko wyłożył zawartość patelni na talerzu, spiesząc do stołu i umieszczając je przed Petunią, Dudley'em i Vernonem.

Nagle jakiś straszny, ogłuszający ryk, wybuchł na zewnątrz, powodując, że Petunia podskoczyła na swoim miejscu i upuściła swój widelec.

– Co to jest do jasnej...! – Zawołała na chwilę przed tym zanim przerażony Dudley zasłonił uszy. Odwrócili się do okna, i zauważyli, że hałas pochodzi z ich ogródka. Zobaczyli ogromny motocykl, z wielkim człowiekiem właśnie zsiadającym z niego, który w chwilę później podszedł do ich domu przeskakując przez płot. Petunia zbladła. Dudley wrzasnął. Na twarz Vernona powrócił piękny odcień fioletu.

A Harry tylko się uśmiechnął.

Ogromny właściciel motocykla ściągnął z oczu gogle. Przez szkło, Harry zauważył, że był bardzo, bardzo owłosiony. Nosił długi, brudny płaszcz, tłusty i puchaty, noszący ponad to ślady używania; kolosalne buty dobrze pasowały do nóg, a jego nos był pulchny i okrągły jak dojrzała wiśnia. Jego włosy były gniazdem czarnych, nie uczesanych loków. Ten człowiek, (chociaż Harry do końca nie wiedział, czy był nawet człowiek) rozejrzał się w zdziwieniem, zerkając na kuchnię, w której siedzieli i spokojnie spacerując po ich ogrodzie. Po jakimś czasie ten niezwykły mężczyzna zaczął dobijać się do drzwi na patio. Harry chwycił klucze, i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, i otworzył je.

– Harry Potter? – Zwrócił się do niego, a ton, w jakim wypowiedział jego imię, był zaskakująco miły. Harry przytaknął cicho, odwracając się do rodziny, która stała niedaleko wciąż drżąc ze strachu. Zdecydował, że o wiele bardziej woli, gdy są przestraszeni. Harry poczuł się tak, jak gdyby ich pozycje zostały odwrócone. Nabrał powietrza chcąc poinformować ich, że odchodzi.

– W tym roku będę się uczył w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.


	4. W którym Harry śpi na podwójnym łóżku

**Rozdział IV.**

**W którym Harry śpi na podwójnym łóżku.**

– Co? – Ryknął wuj Vernon, uderzając swoją tłustą ręką w stół tak, aż zagrzechotały leżące na nim sztućce, podczas gdy ciotka Petunia pisnęła cicho i schowała się za drżącym jak liść osiki Dudley'em. Zirytowany Harry spojrzał na obcego olbrzyma. Jego wuj siadł na krześle i zaczął wrzeszczeć nieco ciszej, podczas gdy nieznajomy mężczyzna wciąż stojący w drzwiach odchrząknął i przedstawił się.

– Witaj Harry. Nazywam się Rubeus Hagrid. – Powiedział wyciągając w stronę Harry'ego swoją ogromną rękę. Chłopak chwycił ją, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy Hagrid o mało nie wyrwał mu ręki. – Będę twoim opiekunem w drodze, do Hogwartu!

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, próbując zmusić swój głos by nie drżał z podniecenia.

– NIE, NIE BĘDZIESZ! On nigdzie nie pójdzie! Odmawiam! Nie pozwalam na to! – Vernon szalał, wstając tak gwałtownie, że krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedział upadło do tyłu. Harry stał w miejscu, patrząc na swojego nowego znajomego. Hagrid przewrócił oczami.

– Co właściwie może mi zrobić taki wielki mugol lak ty? Hę? – Zażartował. – Och! Prawie żem o tym zapomniał! – Hagrid sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej coś białego. – Wszystkiego najlepszego! W zasadzie chyba nawet w pewnym momencie na tym usiadłem, ale...

Harry wziął od niego pudełko, oczy chłopca błyszczały w dziecinnym zachwycie. To była najlepsza rzecz, jakąkolwiek kiedykolwiek od kogoś otrzymał! Ostrożnie otworzył pokrywę, tak jak gdyby miała się złamać pod jego palcami; w środku znajdowało się ciasto oblane różowym lukrem z napisem ułożonym z kolorowych pierniczków: „Wszystkiego Najlepszego Harry". Lukier ściekający po bokach ciasta przypomniał mu jak bardzo jest głodny. Miał nieco zamrożonego ciasta ukrytego na samym dnie lodówki, które pozostało po znajomych ciotki Petunii, którzy przyszli do niej na popołudniową herbatę, i szczerze mówiąc, od tamtego czasu marzył o posiadaniu jeszcze jednego.

– Ja… Dziękuję ci! – Powiedział ochryple ze zdziwieniem wyraźnie słyszalnym w głosie. Hagrid uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Upiekłem je sam! – Zawołał olbrzym dumny z reakcji Harry'ego. Chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że lubi Hagrida, bo wydawał się miły i przyjemnie się z nim rozmawiało.

– On nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie! – Zaczął na nowo Vernon. Na jego twarz powrócił piękny odcień fioletu, przechodzący na policzkach w czerwień. – Kiedy go przygarnęliśmy, przysięgaliśmy sobie z Petunią, że wyplenimy z niego ten nonsens!

Harry'ego nie dziwiło, że jego rodzina przez cały czas wiedziała o jego zdolnościach. Jakiś czas temu, gdy rozmawiał z Tomem, na temat złego traktowania chłopca przez jego wujostwo i kolejnego szlabanu za nieświadome użycie magii, jego przyjaciel napisał, że być może jego rodzice nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, jak powiedzieli mu Dursley'owie, ale na skutek pomyłki przy zaklęciu czy eliksirze. Ta perspektywa tak bardzo przeraziła Harry'ego, że przez jakiś czas siedział w zamyśleniu, jednak Tomowi w końcu udało się go przekonać, że nie warto tego rozpamiętywać, przecież, jak mówił, to tylko teoria. Chłopiec dopiero zaczął akceptować fakt, że nawet nic o nich nie wie. W związku z tym nic nie mówił i spokojnie patrzył na rozmowę Hagrida i jego wuja (z których to Vernon wypluwał więcej niecenzuralnych słów spomiędzy swoich obwisłych warg).

– Nie będę płacić jakiemuś zdebilałemu starcowi za uczenie go magicznych sztuczek!

Hagrid sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął różowy parasol, potrząsając nim przed twarzą Vernona. Śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie olbrzyma napotkało jego twarz, a paciorkowate, świńskie oczka jego wuja mówiły, że boi się tej niewinnie wyglądającej, różowej parasolki jak gdyby jadowitego węża.

– Nigdy. Nie waż się. Obrażać. Albusa Dumbledore'a. W mojej obecności! – Vernon pisnął przerażony, a Harry uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę bardzo lubi Hagrida. Spojrzał na swój niedziałający od dawna ręczny zegarek, chcąc wydać się inteligentny, chociaż w rzeczywistości palił się do tego, aby kupić potrzebne mu rzeczy. I mówiąc szczerze by uciec od swojej rodziny.

– Wrócę na kolejne wakacje wuju Vernonie. Nie wiem czy nie będziecie mnie karmić, czy też dawać mi starych ubrań, po Dudley'u, czy cokolwiek innego. Do tego czasu będzie tak jak gdybym nigdy nie istniał.

Harry usłyszał Petunię sapiącą lekko. Vernon spojrzał na nią. Petunia spojrzała na Vernona.

– Łał. – Krzyknął Dudley ze swego miejsca przy stole, mocząc w tłuszczu z talerza serwetkę. Harry pokazał Hagridowi, że teraz nadszedł czas na to by odejść, skoro żadne z jego opiekunów nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń do tak dobrej umowy. Z dziennikiem i listami bezpiecznie schowanymi w jednej skarpecie i z pierścieniem w drugiej, jako że nie podobał mu się pomysł noszenia go - Harry zsunął się z patio, na chwilę przed Hagridem, i ruszył za nim przez zniszczony trawnik Petunii ku motocyklowi.

Harry nie patrzył wstecz. Gdyby spojrzał, zobaczyłby trzyosobową rodzinę: matkę, ojca i syna, siedzących przy stole i delektujących się śniadaniem jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Hagrid poklepał siedzenie wózka doczepionego do motocykla, i założył sobie gogle na twarz.

– Wskakuj Harry. – Powiedział olbrzym opadając z wysiłkiem na siedzenie. Sięgnął do prawej, zdającej się nie mieć końca kieszeni i wyciągnął kolejną parę gogli. – Nie chcę stracić tych gogli, ok.? Proszę nie zgub ich.

– Dzięki! – Powiedział Harry, uginając kolana i wskakując do przytwierdzonego do motoru siedziska, w środku było ciepło, sucho i przytulnie. Jego wnętrze było wyściełane skórą; dość wygodne i niepokojąco zbyt miękkie jak na zwykłą skórę. – Hagrid...? – Zapytał, zerkając na swojego towarzysza. – Jak mamy wydostać się z ogrodu?

Hagrid uśmiechnął się.

– Trzymaj się mocno.

Nagle, z motocykla dobył się ogromny huk i w ciągu kilku sekund uniósł się w powietrze, pięć stóp nad ziemię. Wznosili się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż Harry mógł podziwiać ślady po oponach kosiarki pozostawione w ogrodzie pani Dursley. Wyżej i dalej od komórki pod schodami Harry'ego, od cudownego ogrodu pani Figg... Od całego jego życia, aż do teraz. Czuł, że zwątpił, kiedy motor z nimi na pokładzie lekko wznosił się hen, wyżej niż jakikolwiek ptak, ryk silnika mieszał się z potwornym szumem wiatru, a jedynym, co mogło temu zapobiec było schowanie się do siedziska. Ale Harry chciał patrzeć... Little Whinging ustąpiła miejsca łagodnym, wiejskim pagórkom, która zastąpiły małe osady i miasteczka rozrzucone tu i ówdzie, do czasu gdy wreszcie zobaczyli przedmieścia Londynu Harry położył sobie białe pudełko ze swoim tortem urodzinowym na kolanach. Chciał rozkoszować się nim później podczas rozmowy z Tomem. Myśląc o Tomie, Harry był niespokojny i podekscytowany, tym, co odkryje dzisiaj w magicznym sklepie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co mu umknęło... Tak, prezent od Toma... Jego przyjaciel obiecał mu prezent, a jako ze nie mógł dać mu nic namacalnego, Harry wręcz płonął z ciekawości, co też dostanie. Ale przecież... W jaki sposób Tom może mu coś dać? Jak to ma sens? Może Tom będzie ukazywał się Harry'emu, pozwalając by ten dowiedział się, z kim rozmawia? Harry uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie zasuszonego staruszka w ciemnoniebieskich szatach, wyszywanych w srebrne księżyce i złote gwiazdy i w sterczącym kapeluszu, który zawsze nosili znani mu czarodzieje z kreskówek Disney'a.

* * *

Dochodziła 11:24, gdy Harry i Hagrid wylądowali w Londynie. Olbrzym zaparkował motocykl na boku ulicy i pośpiesznie wszedł wraz z Harry'm na molo, wiedząc ze nie mają wystarczająco dużo czasu. Włosy Hagrida zostały rozwiane przez wiatr, odsłaniając jego grube, zaczerwienione policzki. Harry pomyślał, że jego przyjaciel wygląda trochę jak Święty Mikołaj.

– Wszystko w porządeczku Harry? – Chłopiec skinął głową. – No to ruszejmy.

Zakładając, że oznacza to wyprawę na Pokątną Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, prostując swoje własne włosy. Jacyś mugole, których spotkali na ulicy spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na jego towarzysza, zaskoczeni jego wzrostem, gdy szli w milczeniu obok siebie. Harry skrzywił się trochę. Szczerze mówiąc, nadal czuł się bardzo dziwnie przy używaniu tego słowa, aż do niedawna, sam uważał się za nie magiczną istotę. Mimo że był wychowywany w mugolskim domu, wciąż uważał, że nawet czarodziejów obowiązuje znajomość ich zasad, po chwili zarumienił się, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo przypominało to hipokryzję Dursley'ów.

Ruszył za Hargridem w dół brukowej uliczki, ledwo za nim nadążając. Na końcu drogi, zauważył kilka sklepów, dwie księgarnie i obskurny bar. Znak wiszący nad tym ostatnim trzeszczał przeraźliwie na metalowej rurze, na której był zawieszony, grożąc tym, że spadnie komuś na głowę. To, co zostało z farby dawniej go pokrywającej łuszczyło się niemiłosiernie, wyblakłe od deszczu i słońca. Harry z trudem mógł odczytać nazwę na nim widniejącą.

– Dziurawy Kocioł. – Hagrid wymówił nazwę tego przybytku z czcią i dumą, tak jakby należał do niego. Sam pub wyglądał na naprawdę stary, właściwie, uwzględniając grawitację już dawno powinien się zawalić. Wszystkie cegły już prawie skruszały, a małe ich kawałki leżały to tu, to tam zaścielając prawie całą podłogę, okna nie dawały światła, a ściany wydawały się trochę mniej proste, niż powinny być. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jaki związek miał ten obskurny pub, z zakupem jego przyborów szkolnych, ale na tyle ufał Hagridowi, że wiedział, że ten miał swoje powody by tu przyjść.

Wnętrze było słabo oświetlone. Oczy Harry'ego dostosowane do słabego, chybotliwego światła starej lampki nocnej ciotki Petunii, zamarł, gdy do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk wesołej paplanina, muzyki i stukania o kufle. Hagrid i zbliżył się do barmana, wymieniając kilka słów półgłosem, podczas gdy Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Ludzie ubrani byli w szaty, kapelusze i peleryny, na ich ramionach siedziały kameleony, koty i sowy, oraz inne, dziwne gatunki zwierząt, których Harry nie rozpoznawał.

– ...z Harry'm Potter'em, do Hogwartu.

Gdy tylko Hagrid wypowiedział te słowa, cały pub zamilkł. Oczy każdego z klientów były wpatrzone w niego. Ktoś z tyłu sali zaczął klaskać.

– Co się dzieje? – Powiedział nerwowo, patrząc, jak cała sala wybuchła w huku oklasków i skandowania jego imienia, podczas gdy kilka z tych dziwnie ubranych postaci zbliżyło się, aby uścisnąć jego dłoń.

– Hagrid, ja chcę stąd wyjść. – Olbrzym skinął lekko głową, delikatnie popychając Harry'ego w kierunku zaplecza. W uszach chłopca dzwonił jeszcze hałas pubu, gdy nagle zorientował się, że stoją przed wielkim ceglanym murem. Dlaczego, ci ludzie klaskali na jego widok? Czy zrobił coś nie tak?

Hagrid wyjął swój różowy parasol, stukając nim kilkakrotnie w cegły.

– Już! – Harry krzyknął, kiedy cegły zaczęły się przemieszczać, odsłaniając urokliwą uliczkę pełną wspaniałych, przeczących wszelkim zasadom fizyki, budowli i zapachów.

– To – Powiedział Hagrid, przytulając lekko Harry'ego. – To jest Ulica Pokątna, cholibka! Tutej znajdziesz wszystkie rzeczy, których potrzebujesz by rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie.

– Ale Hagrid, jak można coś kupić, jeśli nie ma się pieniędzy?

Jego nowy znajomy wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie przypomniał sobie coś ważnego, zaczął przeczesywać wszystkie kieszenie swojego płaszcza, co jakiś czas wyciągając coś zaskakującego. Harry zastanawiał się ile kieszeni ma jego płaszcz i jak bardzo są wielkie. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z jednej z nich sporej wielkości torbę, wrzucając ją w ręce Harry'ego. Była ciężka, a w jej środku coś dzwoniło, dziwnie przypominając monety. Chłopiec poluzował zapięcie i zajrzał do środka. Znajdował się tam duży stos błyszczących złotych monet, czekających na użycie.

– Profesor Dumbledore kazał wybrać te pieniądze z twojej skrytki w Banku Gringotta. Klucz do niej również jest w środku.

Harry dostrzegł mały klucz leżący w kieszonce. Uśmiechnął się. Tom powiedział mu kilka rzeczy o banku Gringotta, o gderliwości pracujących tam goblinów, o zabezpieczeniach strzegących niewyobrażalnych skarbów należących do starych rodów i niewielkich, nowych fortun czarodziei półkrwi. To nie wydawało się zbyt przyjemnym, ani nawet ciekawym sposobem, aby rozpocząć podróż na zakupy. Hagrid, wraz z Harry'm zaczął chodzić po ulicy mieszając się z tłumem.

* * *

W godzinę później Harry kupił już wszystkie książki, kociołek, wagę i inne niezbędne narzędzia i składniki. Teraz jedynymi rzeczami jakie pozostawały mu do kupienia były różdżka i szaty. Hagrid zabrał go w dół ulicy do starego sklepu, wskazując na prowadzące doń drzwi.

– To sklep Ollivander'a. Dostaniesz tutaj najlepszej jakości różdżkę w całej Anglii. Nie mogę ci tu towarzyszyć, mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, jeśli się spóźnię, proszę poczekaj na mnie przed sklepem.

Harry skinął głową.

Wewnątrz sklepu było cicho. Pachniało lakierem, drewnem i czymś podobnym do wonnego dymu.

– Halo, przepraszam czy ktoś tu jest? – Zawołał, mając nadzieję, że jakiś asystent usłyszy jego głos. O mało nie podskoczył, gdy zobaczył niewielkiego człowieka przysuwającego się do niego na małej drabince wzdłuż jednej z półek. Mężczyzna ten był żylasty, a jego białe włosy sterczały w każdym kierunku. Nosił wyblakłe ubrania i rękawiczki bez palców, tak, że Harry odniósł wrażenie, że jest biedny. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie.

– Zastanawiałem się, kiedy będę miał przyjemność pana zobaczyć, panie Potter. – Powiedział. Harry przypuszczał, że był pan Ollivander – Wydaje się jak by to było wczoraj, kiedy pańska matka i ojciec byli tu kupując swoje pierwsze różdżki.

Mężczyzna zeskoczył z drabinki z młodzieńczą krzepkością, której przeczył jego wygląd, trzymając pudełko dopiero co zdjęte z półki. Harry słuchał jak nucił, kołysząc się lekko na piętach.

– No może ta? – Zapytał sam siebie, chwytając jednak do ręki kilka pudełek. Harry machnął lekko różdżką, gdzieś w tyle sklepu kilka skrzynek z różdżkami wyleciało z regału uderzając z hukiem o podłogę. Harry wyciągnął szyję, aby zobaczyć, skąd pochodzi hałas, ale ciemność panująca w głębi sklepu uniemożliwiła mu to.

– Spróbujmy jeszcze z tymi, dobrze?

* * *

– Ta powinna zadziałać, na pewno! – Powiedział pan Ollivander z irytacją. Po testach, które przeszli z większością z trzydziestu podstawowych modeli różdżek, wykonanych z różnych gatunków drzew, dębu, wierzby, brzozy, jabłoni, a nawet jemioły, każda z nich dokonywała coraz to ciekawszych zniszczeń, gdy tylko Harry nimi zamachał. Kilka z półek wypadło z regałów, a ich zawartość leżała rozrzucona po podłodze, kilka wazonów zostało rozbitych i w końcu, gdy pękły okulary pana Ollivander'a, mężczyzna wstał i uciekł na tył sklepu, z bezpiecznej odległości dopingując Harry'ego do kolejnych prób. Kolejne różdżki nie były na tyle niebezpieczne, co dziwne, jedna eksplodowała, zamieniając się w złociście-zieloną mgłę, inna zaczęła wypuszczać z siebie obłoki soczyście niebieskiej, gryzącej pary mrucząc przy tym z irytacji, następna bez niczego zawiązała się w węzeł, a kolejna zaczęła syczeć i potrząsać gwałtownie trzymającą ją ręką Harry'ego.

Harry westchnął, umieszczając ją na biurku pana Ollivander'a.

– Jak irytujące. – Powiedział mężczyzna wychodząc zza regału i ostrożnie opadając na krzesło za biurkiem. – Twoja różdżka nie może być stworzona z drewna, które odrzuca twoją magię.

– Przepraszam, sir? – Harry był, zakłopotany tym, że jakieś drewno wydaje się go nie lubić. Tom nie wspominał, że coś takiego może mieć miejsce. Pan Ollivander wyprostował się, tak, że jego jasne oczy, patrzyły prosto w jego własne.

– Różdżki zawierają w swoim rdzeniu magiczną substancję, pozwalającą na używanie ich do magii. – Pstryknął palcami w zamyśleniu, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Hmm... Och! Tak! Ukierunkowuje ona magię.

– Z jakiegoś powodu, twoja magia nie jest kompatybilna z substancjami, jakich używam do tworzenia prawie wszystkich moich różdżek: włosem jednorożca, piórem z ogona feniksa, włóknem z serca smoka...

Wstał, klaszcząc w okryte rękawicami dłonie. W jego zachowaniu pojawiła się determinacja. Harry patrzył jak mężczyzna ruszył w tył sklepu, znikając za jednym z wysokich regałów. Usłyszał kilka jakiś szelest, coś jak dźwięk papieru, pocierającego drewno, aż w chwilę później pan Ollivander wrócił do biura, niosąc pod ramieniem niezwykłe pudełko, w odróżnieniu od wcześniejszych, było ono eleganckie, purpurowe z białymi wykończeniami. Pan Ollivander otworzył pudełko, wyciągając z niego kolejną różdżkę.

– Proszę. – Podał ją Harry'emu, który, nauczony doświadczeniem chwycił ją bardzo ostrożnie. Była zrobiona z pięknego, bladego drewna, lekkiego jak piórko, i na tyle poręczna, że praktycznie wpasowała się w jego rękę. Sama różdżka był prosta, zaokrąglona na końcu i na rękojeści ozdobiona ośmioma, pięknie rzeźbionymi małymi kwiatami. Gdy tylko Harry jej dotknął, coś w rodzaju iskry popłynęło przez rękę, rozchodząc się po całym jego ciele.

– Hmm. To bardzo ciekawe... Wręcz niezwykłe...

Harry uniósł nieco głowę, obserwując nieczytelny wyraz błądzący po twarzy twórcy różdżek. Pan Ollivander uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem i popatrzył z powagą na Harry'ego.

– Różdżka, którą trzymasz w dłoni jest bardzo specjalną różdżką, panie Potter, jedyną w swoim rodzaju. – Powiedział, biorąc ją z jego ręki. – Drewno, z jakiego ją sporządzono nazywane jest srebrną lipą. Jest ono dość rzadko spotykane, a różdżki z niego stworzone działają najlepiej dla wyjątkowo uzdolnionych w swojej dziedzinie wróżbitów lub legilimentów. Ale...

Harry nieco nerwowo zerknął na Hagrida, który właśnie cicho wsunął się do sklepu.

– Ale jednak to rdzeń twojej różdżki jest bardziej niezwykły. Jest nim włos z ogona trestala.

– Przepraszam, z czego? Czym jest trestal? – Zapytał Harry, rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenia na obu mężczyzn, Tom nigdy wcześniej nic nie wspominał o trestalach, niezależnie od tego, czym były.

– Jest to magiczne stworzenie, które można zobaczyć dopiero wtedy, gdy jest się świadkiem czyjejś śmierci. To ciekawe, że ta różdżka, którą dla ciebie wybrałem bywała już wcześniej używana przez potężnych czarnoksiężników. Przez złych czarodziei. Czy pan, panie Potter ma zamiar zostać złym czarnoksiężnikiem?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Harry z całą powagą pokręcił głową. Ale coś go zastanowiło, kim jest zły czarodziej? Czym było to "zło"? Czy jakoś się wyróżniał, czy to było dziedziczne?

– Wielu twórców różdżek nie używa włosów trestali, twierdząc, że nie są zbyt mocnym składnikiem na rdzeń różdżki i że nie należy go używać w tym celu, a jednak... – Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech, po czym kontynuował. – Kiedy taka różdżka znajdzie się w posiadaniu czarodzieja władającego znaczną siłą, tak jak ty, będzie bardzo lojalna i potężna. Pamiętaj jednak, że różdżka, choćby niewiadomo jak potężna jest tylko narzędziem, bo... – Tu wskazał swoim długim, cienkim palcem na Harry'ego. –...Magia jest w tobie.

Harry wziął pudełko z jego rąk, wsuwając kilka wielkich złotych monet w ręce mężczyzny. Pewny ze to słuszne, zapłacił także za różdżki które eksplodowały

– Mówi się, że sam wielki Merlin posiadał różdżkę z srebrnej lipy i włosa trestala. Oczywiste jest, zatem, że został pan przeznaczony do dokonania wielkich, wspaniałych czynów, panie Potter. Decyzja o tym, w jaki sposób zechcesz ukierunkować tę wielkość powinna być podjęta mądrze. Dziękuję za wybranie mojego sklepu. Do widzenia, panie Potter, a być może raczej do zobaczenia...

Harry wciąż zastanawiając się nad słowami twórcy różdżek opuścił sklep, a za nim Hargrid, który przez cały czas starał się coś ukryć w połach swojego płaszcza.

– Wszystkiego Najlepszego Harry! – Powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy podchodził do chłopca. W ręce trzymał srebrną klatkę z małym, śnieżnobiałym kotkiem wewnątrz, miauczącym cicho i trzęsącym się ze strachu, oraz pudełko magicznej kociej karmy.

– Dziękuję bardzo! – Zająknął się Harry, oniemiały już drugi raz tego dnia, ze wszech miar zachwycony swoim kolejnym prezentem.

– Pomyślałem, że kot bardziej będzie ci odpowiadał. Czy on nie jest po prostu piękny? – Olbrzymi przyjaciel Harry'ego zacmokał z ukontentowaniem, słysząc potulne miauczenie kotka. – Teraz musimy kupić ci szatę i kilka ubrań.

Ruszyli w stronę eleganckiego sklepu w samym centrum ulicy. Hagrid niestety musiał poczekać na, zewnątrz, ponieważ nie był w stanie przecisnąć się przez drzwi.

Wnętrze sklepu "Madame Malkin - szaty na wszystkie okazje" było nieco zbyt drogo wyposażone, jak na gust Harry'ego. Bogate czerwone i złote zasłony zwisały z sufitu, przykrywając ściany, a eleganckie meble ze starego, rzeźbionego drewna nadawały mu wygląd raczej eleganckiego salonu niż sklepu krawieckiego. Madam Malkin była niską i przysadzistą czarownicą, nosiła niebiesko-różową szatę i uśmiechała się ze wdziękiem do Harry'ego. Zaprowadziła chłopca w kąt sklepu, gdzie stały dwa ogromne lustra, Harry stanął przed jednym z nich, z ciekawością rzucając okiem na innego klienta stojącego obok niego. Był to niski, jasnowłosy chłopiec, z kunsztownie zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami. Jego twarz była blada i nadąsana, a jego spiczasty zadarty nosek nadawał mu wyraz zamyślenia i dumy w jednym. Błyszczące jasnoszare oczy odwróciły się w jego stronę, obrzucając go uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Witaj. – Powiedział. – Ty ty też do Hogwartu?

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

– Tak.

– Ojciec kupuje mi książki w księgarni obok, a matka jest u Olivandera, wybierając dla mnie różdżkę. – Powiedział chłopiec, cedząc każde słowo znudzonym tonem głosu. – Potem mam zamiar pójść do sklepu z miotłami wyścigowymi. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego na pierwszym roku nie wolno mieć własnych mioteł. Myślę, że uproszę ojca, by kupił mi jedną, a potem znajdę jakiś sposób by ją przemycić.

To go trochę rozbawiło. Harry nie wiedział jak by mógł mu w tym pomóc, skrycie podziwiał zapał chłopca.

– Zawsze chciałem spróbować latania. – Powiedział Harry, nie do końca mijając się z prawdą. – Ale moi opiekunowie nigdy mi na to nie pozwolili.

– Więc, podejrzewam ze będę musiał cię tego nauczyć! – Jego towarzysz wykrzyknął z błyskiem samozadowolenia w oku, podczas gdy pierś rosła mu z dumy. Harry przytaknął, podtrzymując przyjazną pogawędkę. Miał nadzieję, że z każdym, kogo spotka w Hogwarcie będzie się mógł tak łatwo dogadać.

– Czy wiesz już, w którym z domów chcesz być? – Harry zapytał chłopca, który uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– Cóż, nikt tak naprawdę do końca nie wie, dopóki się w którymś z nich nie znajdzie, jednak wiem, że będę w Slytherinie, cała moja rodzina w nim była – jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić bycie w Hufflepuffie? Myśle ze wtedy rzuciłbym budę. – Harry roześmiał się w głos wraz ze swoim nowym przyjacielem.

– Wydaje mi się, że w Gryffindorze byłoby jeszcze gorzej. – Chłopak prychnął na Harry'ego, zgadzając się z energicznie kiwając głową.

– Rozumiem, więc, że ty też chcesz być w Slytherinie? – Harry skinął głową, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel rozpogodził się jeszcze bardziej. – Nazywam się Draco. Draco Malfoy. Miło mi cię poznać.

– Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem, kiedy najadł się do syta rosołem. Po tym jak szybko zaprzyjaźnił się, z Draco, w trójkę poszli na lody razem z Hagridem. Jego nowy przyjaciel wydawał się zaintrygowany olbrzymem, ale, podobnie jak Harry, bardzo szybko go polubił. Kiedy skończyli, Draco pożegnał się z Harrym i Hargridem, by móc odnaleźć swoich rodziców. Siedzieli teraz w Dziurawym Kotle, we dwoje – chłopiec i olbrzym, zajadając się rosołem domowej roboty. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jutro będzie musiał wstać bardzo wcześnie, Harry życzył Hagridowi dobrej nocy i udał się na spoczynek do swojego pokoju.

Kiedy wszedł do środka zamarł zaskoczony dźwiękiem skrzypiących desek podłogowych, sufit nad jego głową był zakurzony i pokryty pajęczynami, których nienawidził, ale po tylu latach mieszkania w komórce pod schodami przyzwyczaił się do nich. W chwilę później pokojem wstrząsnął przejeżdżający nieopodal pociąg, a hałas z niego dochodzący niemal go ogłuszył. Ale Harry'ego to nie obchodziło, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł spać w podwójnym łóżku. Wreszcie mógł się odpowiednio wyciągnąć i zasnąć w takiej pozycji, w jakiej tylko chciał, albo przewrócić na drugą stronę bez uderzania głową o ścianę.

Przede wszystkim jednak chciał porozmawiać z Tomem i opowiedzieć mu wszystko o tym, co go dzisiaj spotkało. Harry zatonął w miękkim materacu, delikatnie wyjmując ze srebrnej klatki swojego małego pupila. Kotek, który do tego czasu spał, powoli otworzył oczka, wstając, aby się przeciągnąć. Harry zachichotał cicho, widząc jak kociątko ziewnęło zamykając jeszcze ciężkie ze snu oczka, po patrząc na niego, zamiauczało doniośle. Chłopiec powoli wyciągnął do niego rękę, pozwalając swojemu białemu przyjacielowi powąchać palec. Maleństwo polizało go, uznając widocznie palec Harry'ego za godny zaufania. Harry roześmiał się i podniósł go, sadzając go sobie na kolanach.

– Jesteś taki słodki... Jak ja mam cię nazwać?

Harry połaskotał jego śnieżnobiałe uszko, które zwinęło się lekko, podczas gdy jego właściciel zamruczał cicho z zadowolenia. Wyciągnął dziennik i ołówek ze swojej skarpety, otwierając pierwszy z nich z uśmiechem. Na pierwszej stronie widniał napis:

_Witaj Harry. Wszystkiego najlepszego!_

_Cześć Tom! Dziękuję. Przeżyłem dzisiaj chyba najlepszy dzień w moim życiu!_

Harry rozpromienił się, opisując po kolei spotkanie z Hagridem, lot na motocyklu, poznanie Dracona, zakup różdżki i ludzi skandujących jego imię w pubie. Ta ostatnia sprawa nadal wprowadzała go w zażenowanie, chciał wiedzieć czy Tom ma może jakiś pomysł, co to wszystko miało znaczyć.

_I ci ludzie oklaskiwali ciebie? Muszę powiedzieć, że to jest najbardziej niezwykła rzecz, o jakiej słyszałem. Albo mają dziwny zwyczaj witania w ten sposób nowych znajomych, albo jesteś naprawdę sławny w czarodziejskim świecie. Zabiłeś może jakiegoś potężnego czarnoksiężnika w ostatnim czasie?_

Tom zażartował, chociaż Harry nie widział w tym nic zabawnego. Najbardziej ciekawili go mroczni czarnoksiężnicy, tak ze co chwilę zarzucał swojego przyjaciela pytaniami na ich temat. Tom jednak był cierpliwy i opowiedział Harry'emu, o jednym z najsłynniejszych czarnoksiężników parających się czarną magią. Grindelwald, bo tak miał na imię, stworzył coś na kształt armii złożonej z samych czarodziei, która miała, niczym wyższa rasa rządzić mugolami. To, w jaki sposób Tom opisywał plany Grindelwalda, sprawiało, że Harry miał wrażenie, że może Tom nawet byłby w stanie się z nim dogadać. Rozmawiali przez jakiś czas na ten temat, aż Harry nie mógł wytrzymać i napisał:

_Hagrid kupił mi też kotka. Myślę, że to chłopiec, ale nie wiem, jak mam go nazwać._

Delikatnie pogładził kociaka po główce starając się go nie obudzić.

_Hmm. A jak on wygląda?_

Harry po raz pierwszy przyjrzał się dokładnie swojemu pupilowi, szczególnie zwracając uwagę na sierść na jego ogonku.

_Jest śnieżnobiały z szarą plamką na ogonie._

_To może nazwiesz go Muguet*?_

_Muguet? Co to znaczy?_

_To po fancusku. Wymawia się to „mu-żet"_

– Muguet. – Powiedział Harry, starając się mówić szeptem. Mimo to kotek podniósł w zaciekawieniu uszy, tuląc główkę, do nóg swojego właściciela.

_Co to znaczy?_

_To oznacza zarówno „konwalia", to taki biały kwiat, który rośnie w maju, jak i „elegancik". Myślę, że pasuje do wyglądu twojego nowego, małego przyjaciela._

– Muguet .– Powiedział, Harry ponownie, kładąc rękę na główce małego kotka. Czul jego oddech, szybkie bicie maleńkiego serca, kruche żeberka doskonale widoczne, gdy kotek leżał na brzuszku. Muguet otworzył oczy, patrząc na Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się, garnąc do ręki swojego pana.

_Och, prawie zapomniałem!_

Napisał Tom.

_Mam coś dla ciebie._

Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. Chłopak czekał na tą chwilę od ostatniej nocy, kiedy Tom nie chciał mu powiedzieć, co takiego dla niego przygotował. Po długich rozważaniach, postanowił, że nie mogłoby by to być nic, co mógłby dotknąć, bo jak Tom będąc dziennikiem mógłby mu to wręczyć? Może to był rysunek? Albo jakaś naprawdę ciekawa opowieść? Zresztą cokolwiek by to nie było, skoro dałby mu to Tom, to Harry wiedział, że to pokocha.

Po pierwsze, chcę, żebyś się położył wygodnie i zrelaksował, na tyle na ile jest to teraz możliwe.

Chłopiec podniósł delikatnie Muguet'a i położył go na łóżku, tuż obok poduszki. Kotek miauknął sfrustrowany tym, że ktoś, co chwilę go budzi, ale po chwili skulił się na kocu i zasnął na nowo. Harry położył głowę na poduszce, wyciągając jak tylko mógł najdalej swoje nogi i ramiona.

_Teraz połóż mój dziennik na swoim sercu i zamknij oczy, Harry._

Twarz chłopaka ściągnęła się w uśmiechu. Co też ten Tom wyprawia? Harry wziął ołówek i niezgrabnie napisał odpowiedź.

Dlaczego?

Chciałbym żebyś mi zaufał. Spodoba ci się to, co zobaczysz.

Niechętnie przycisnął otwarty dziennik do swojego serca, które nagle przyśpieszyło. Dlaczego jest zdenerwowany? Tom przecież nie zrobi mu krzywdy... Prawda? Nagle, ciepłe, mrowiące uczucie zaczęło pulsować w jego klatce piersiowej. Harry podskoczył w zdziwieniu, ale mimo to pozostał w pozycji leżącej. Zamknął oczy i próbował się zrelaksować. W chwilę później poczuł coś, na kształt gorącego złotego deszczu opadającego na jego klatkę piersiową rozgrzewając jego serce, a po jakimś czasie ogarniając ciepłem całe jego ciało. Zrobiło się cieplej i cieplej, aż w końcu był na tyle gorący tak, że poczuł, że za chwilę wybuchnie w rozbłysku złotego światła. W jego wizji słowa, myśli, doznania, wrażenia i obrazy przemykały w zawrotnym tempie i obecnie jego umysł odbierał to, na co patrzył, tak jak gdyby sam Harry w tym uczestniczył.

_Mały chłopiec, leżący w ramionach kobiety z ognisto-rudymi włosami._

_Duży dom w spokojnej, wiejskiej miejscowości._

_Śmiejące się oczy ukryte za okularami niezwykle podobnego do niego mężczyzny._

Kończyny Harry'ego płonęły dziwnym uczuciem, nie sprawiającym mu jednak bólu, obraz za obrazem... Radość. Szczęście. Miłość. Zadowolenie. Uśmiech... Fale ciepła przechodziły przez jego ciało, niemal za każdym razem, biorąc je w posiadanie. Nadchodziły coraz częściej, płonąc, ale nie spalając, dając mu z każdą kolejną wizją niewysłowione szczęście i wytaczając z jego oczu strumienie łez. Harry był teraz w ogrodzie różanym, w otoczeniu bujnej zieleni i pachnących czerwonych płatków. Przebiegł palcami po trawie... To wszystko było takie prawdziwe... W tej dziwnej wizji, Harry wdychał głęboko świeże powietrze i czuł jak powoli z jego maleńkiego ciałka wychodzi cały stres.

Potem, równie nagle, jak to się zaczęło, chłopiec obudził się na plecach leżąc na podwójnym łóżku w pubie, z ciężkimi powiekami, nie mogąc się nawet poruszyć. Po chwili ziewnął, z wielkim trudem przewrócił się na drugi bok i na nowo zapadł w sen.


	5. W którym Harry zostaje przydzielony

**Rozdział V.**

**W którym Harry zostaje przydzielony**

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się z uśmiechem na ustach. Zza okna docierało do niego jasne światło wschodzącego słońca, rozświetlając jego ciemny pokój i nadając mu nieco dziwny, miodowy odcień. Z zegarka, stojącego na stoliku nocnym odczytał godzinę. 8.00. Miał jeszcze trzy godziny, zanim pociąg do Hogwartu opuści platformę, a to dawało mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby mógł porozmawiać z Tomem i spokojnie zjeść śniadanie. Harry przetarł oczy, przewrócił się na drugi bok i zupełnie niespodziewanie dotknął twarzą czegoś przyjemnie miękkiego. Parsknął, prostując się natychmiast. Muguet patrzył na niego swoimi wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami, mrucząc głośno.

– Przestraszyłeś mnie głuptasie! – Powiedział, lekko łaskocząc podbródek swojego zwierzaka. Kotek wstał i przeciągnął się, wyginając swój grzbiet w idealnej krzywiźnie. Harry zachichotał.

– Być może powinienem się ubrać.

Harry dokładnie umył twarz w zlewie, z każdym ruchem zmywając z siebie resztkę snu, jaka wciąż w nim była. Co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę toalety, woląc się raczej nie zetknąć z tym, co tak straszliwie tam bulgotało. Patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze, szczególną uwagę zwrócił na sprawdzenie swojej gładkiej skóry. Od czasu spotkania Toma delikatny młodzieńczy zarost na jego policzkach zaczął być coraz bardziej widoczny, a worki pod oczami prawie zniknęły.

To dziwne uczucie, złoty deszcz i obrazy przemykające przez jego umysł... Jak Tom to zrobił? Mały dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, na wspomnienie wrażenia, jakie wywoływało tamto ciepło... Kiedy spał, po raz kolejny śnił mu się tamten stary zamek, ale tym razem wydawał się być bardziej prawdziwy. Gobeliny na ścianach onieśmielały barwami; malowidła wyglądały na tak świeże i dobrze zachowane jak gdyby zostały namalowane wczoraj, błyszczące i pełne wdzięku. To było tak jak gdyby Harry mieszkał w nim całe życie.

Po wrzuceniu na siebie pary starych dżinsów Dudleya i znoszonej koszulki, Harry umył zęby i z powrotem rzucił się na łóżko. Otworzył dziennik Toma, pieszcząc wyblakłą skórę pokrywającą okładki. Choć miał nadzieję porozmawiać z nim trochę przed zejściem do Hagrida na śniadanie, postanowił, że może na to poczekać. Harry uśmiechnął się widząc piękne pismo Toma na pierwszej stronie.

_Dzień dobry Harry. Ufam, że miło spędziłeś wczoraj czas?_

Harry zarumienił się wściekle. Dlaczego to tak strasznie dziwnie zabrzmiało?

_Tak, dziękuję. Jak to zrobiłeś?_

_Magia, Harry. __Magia._

Wciąż nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać, Harry przesunął się nieco dalej na łóżku, zginając kolana i przykładając je do swojej klatki piersiowej, tak, że dziennik spoczywał tuż obok jego stóp. Czuł wesołość Toma promieniującą delikatnie na, zewnątrz, gdy przyciskał dziennik do swojego serca, tak jak to miało miejsce wczoraj w nocy, ale wydawało mu się, że coś jest nie tak. Jak gdyby aura Toma była słabsza, nieco bardziej krucha.

_Co ci się stało?_

Harry poczuł niewielkie wahania dochodzące do niego z dziennika i starał się go ogrzać, delikatnie usadawiając na swoich kolanach.

_To co wczoraj czułeś, zabiera mi dużo energii._

Chłopak skulił się w płonącym poczuciu wstydu, wiedząc, że to z jego winy Tom teraz cierpi.

_Przepraszam! Ja nie wiedziałem!_

_Proszę, nie obwiniaj się, to był prezent urodzinowy dla ciebie. Nie mogłem wymyślić niczego innego, a chciałbym móc zrobić dla ciebie coś więcej... Jesteś dla mnie wyjątkowy._

Przyjaciel Harry'ego usiłował usunąć ostatnie zdanie, ale mimo to chłopiec zdążył je przeczytać. Wyjątkowy? On? Harry uważał siebie za o wiele, wiele mniej niż wyjątkowego, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o Toma. Prawdę mówiąc nie posiadał ani inteligencji, ani niczego, co by go wyróżniało, cała ta sytuacja wymuszała jednak na nim pytanie: Tom, czego ty naprawdę chcesz? Nie było wątpliwości, że jego przyjaciel czuł się przy nim dobrze i, że nie raz pomógł mu bardziej niż sam był w stanie się przyznać, ale niezależnie od tego Harry stał się nieco bardziej ostrożniejszy. Czy był ostrożny z uzasadnionych powodów, jeśli chodziło o Toma? Musiał to jeszcze sprawdzić, a czy nie przypadkiem nie ze względu na fakt, że nigdy przedtem nie miał prawdziwego przyjaciela. Harry naprawdę nie chciał myśleć, że Tom rozmawiał z nim tylko, dlatego, że musiał albo...

_Opowiesz mi o pociągu, do Hogwartu?_

_Nazywa się "Hogwart Express". Prowadzi do niego kilka dróg. Jedna z nich znajduje się w Londynie, na dworcu King Cross, pod peronem 9 i trzy czwarte._

_Peron 9 i trzy czwarte? Jak to możliwe?_

_Hagrid powinien pokazać w odpowiednie miejsce, jeśli tylko go zapytasz. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ja sam uczęszczałem do Hogwartu, obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie powiedzieć ci, gdzie to jest._

Jeśli Tom chodził do szkoły z nim, prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie, Harry zachichotał z nieukrywanym podnieceniem. Tom w jego głowie był wysokim, pozbawionym jakichkolwiek rysów twarzy mężczyzną, ubranym w długą, elegancką szatę. Miał wesoły, choć nieuchwytny dla Harry'ego głos i zazwyczaj, w wyobraźni chłopca siedział na krześle przy kominku. Harry bezwiednie przytulił dziennik bliżej serca, uśmiechając się bezwiednie. Szczerze mówiąc, to jak nie mógł być podekscytowany?

_Kiedy uczęszczałeś do Hogwartu, Tom?_

_Hmm ... Sądzę, że pomiędzy 1938 a 1945._

Wow, pomyślał Harry, to było naprawdę dawno temu. W wyobraźni chłopca delikatne i cienkie szare włosy porastały głowę Toma. Może nawet był nawet niski i krępy, jak jego wuj? Głośne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

– Harry śpisz? Zejdź do mnie na śniadanie. Musisz mieć dużo siły na pirszy dzień w szkole!

_Och! Muszę już iść, dziękuję za wszystko! Możemy porozmawiać ponownie dziś wieczorem?_

_Oczywiście, Harry, wiesz, że możesz pisać do mnie, kiedy tylko chcesz. Będę czekał z niecierpliwością. Aha, i co do tego pierścienia,_

_Tak?_

_Nie zakładaj go. Przemyślałem to dobrze i wydaje mi się, że może być niebezpieczny._

Harry dał mu słowo, zamknął dziennik i schował go pod poduszką. Lekko pogładził głowę Mugueta i pozwolił mu drzemać na łóżku.

– Dzień dobry. – Powiedział Harry uśmiechając się do mężczyzny.

– Dziń dobry Harry! Jak ci się spało? – Zagrzmiał swoim tubalnym głosem, klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu. Hargrid zaśmiał się radośnie, na co chłopiec skinął głową i usiadł przy stole. Jadalnia była prawie pusta, jedynie dwie starsze kobiety siedziały w kącie z apetytem zajadając się swoimi porcjami. Śniadanie było pyszne, grzanki z masłem, ciepłe mleko, tosty z marmoladą pomarańczową i niewielki deser, większość z tego pochłonął Hargrid, stawiając przed Harry'm sporą tacę. Po śniadaniu chłopak z zadowoleniem poklepał się po brzuchu. Jakiś czas później reszta gości mieszkających w pensjonacie zaczęła się schodzić do jadalni, kilka nie znanych Harry'emu osób pomachało do niego, wołając „Dzień dobry panie Potter!", na co chłopak odpowiedział tym samym powitaniem.

Siedząc naprzeciw swego przyjaciela, Harry czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych. Wczoraj był zbyt wstrząśnięty, aby poprosić Hagrida o wyjaśnienie zachowania tych wszystkich ludzi wczoraj rano, kiedy wszedł do pubu, ale dzisiaj zwyciężyła w nim ciekawość. Wydawało się, że jego los nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać.

– Hagrid... – Zaczął. – Dlaczego ci wszyscy ludzie tak reagują, gdy mnie widzą?

Olbrzym uśmiechnął się tym, tak dobrze znanym Harry'emu życzliwym uśmiechem. Kelner i właściciel w jednej osobie postawił przed nimi dodatkową porcje deseru, ku zadowoleniu Hagrida.

- Hmm... Czy te mugole nic ci nie powiedzieli? – Zapytał kończąc jeść sporej wielkości kiełbaski zapiekane w cieście. Harry pokręcił głową, wciąż zdezorientowany, niemal drżąc z podekscytowania. Podniósł łyżeczkę i nabrał nią odrobinę bloku kokosowego, którą odłożył na talerz. Kiedy Hagrid skończył żuć, pochylił się bliżej, tak, że Harry mógł zobaczyć emocje lśniące w ciemnych oczach mężczyzny.

– Twoi rodzice pokonali najbardzij złego czarnoksiężnika, jaki chodził po ziemi! - Ogłosił, delikatnie klepiąc chłopca po plecach. Harry patrzył tępo, wpatrując się w jeden punkt, tuż nad głową Hargrida. Czy to przypadek? Wczorajszej nocy Tom zasugerował, że to możliwe... Więc to, dlatego tak reagowano na jego obecność?

– Czyli... Jak naprawdę umarli moi rodzice? – Uśmiech Hagrida natychmiast zniknął.

– Czy to znaczy, że oni nic ci nie powiedzieli? – Mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem. – Te śliskie, podłe Dursley'e! Czego ja bym nie dał żeby teraz dostać ich w swoje ręce! – Powiedział uderzając pięścią w drewniany stół. Harry był pewien, że poczuł drżenie rozchodzące się po całej sali.

– W porządku Hagridzie. Po prostu miałem wrażenie, że nie mówili prawdy. – Uśmiechnął się lekko do przyjaciela. Jego ręka odruchowo powędrowała do lewej kieszeni spodni, gdzie schował dziennik. Nawet teraz czuł ciepło promieniujące od Toma. To było na swój sposób kojące.

Przez następne pół godziny, Hagrid opowiedział mu wszystko o czarnoksiężniku, który przybrał imię "Voldemort" i o jego zwolennikach, o tym jak przybył zabić Harry'ego i jak zginął od własnego zaklęcia i o tym jak po jego śmierci zamknięto niemal wszystkich jego popleczników w Azkabanie. Harry był żywym świadectwem miłości. Żyjącym męczennikiem świata czarodziejów. Jeśli Harry miał by być szczery, to było tego zbyt wiele, by mógł przetrawić to wszystko w jeden dzień. Nie był nawet pewien, czy podoba mu się pomysł zabijania kogokolwiek, niezależnie od tego czy tamten czarnoksiężnik był okrutny. Kim był Harry, by miał decydować, kto ma umrzeć, a kto żyć? Zadrżał, sprawiając, że Hagrid zamilkł i zorientował się, która jest już godzina.

– Cholibka! Musimy się śpieszyć żeby zdążyć na peron 9 i 3/4!

* * *

Harry kochał Kings Cross. Dworzec był pełen po brzegi śpieszących się na perony ludzi, dźwięku konduktorskich gwizdków i zapachu gorącego oleju napędowego sączącego się z silników. Szli z Hagridem obok siebie do czasu, gdy doszli do murku rozdzielającego perony dziewiąty i dziesiąty. Chłopiec miał na początku trochę wątpliwości, gdy jego ogromny przyjaciel powiedział mu, że musi się rozpędzić i wjechać w murek, ale w jego życiu działy się już nie raz dziwniejsze rzeczy, więc wziął słowa Hargrida na dobrą monetę. Zdarzyło się jednak coś dziwnego. Muget syknął wściekle ze swojej klatki patrząc z przerażeniem na murek. Czy jego oczy były w stanie przejrzeć czarodziejską iluzję i zobaczyć to, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie tego solidnie wyglądającego, ceglanego murku?

Po drugiej stronie czekał na niego piękny parowy pociąg, z lokomotywy unosiły się falujące kłęby pary, część z nich wychodziła z silnika przyjemnie owiewając twarz chłopca. Przód czerwonego pociągu zdobiły czarne jak węgiel wypisane na nim wyrazy: "Hogwart Express" dumnie ogłaszające jego nazwę. Ciężko było policzyć wszystkie wagony, ponieważ spora ich część tonęła we mgle. Na powierzchni pociągu błyszczały krople wilgoci nadając mu wiktoriański urok. Obserwował go do czasu, gdy coś uderzyło go w plecy.

– Oż ty… Przepraszam. – Harry odwrócił się, i zobaczył chłopca z rozczochranymi, rudymi włosami stojącego za nim. – Nie widziałam cię kolego! Wszystko w porządku?

Wydawał się być miły. Harry uśmiechnął się do chłopca, przypominając sobie jedną z rad Toma.

_Zawieranie znajomości jest bardzo ważne Harry. Jeśli masz znajomych w wielu miejscach, masz nieograniczone zasoby. _

– Tak, wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję. Przepraszam, że stanąłem w przejściu. – Rudowłosy chłopiec pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– To moja wina. Ten głupi szczur o mało nie wypadł z mojego wózka. – Powiedział, wskazując na małego gryzonia w klatce. – Przy okazji, jestem Ron.

– Harry. Miło mi cię poznać. – Odpowiedział, potrząsając ręką chłopca. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że już go lubi, bo przypomniał mu prostodusznego i pogodnego Hagrida.

– Harry! Harry, tutaj! – Cichy głos rozległ się za nim i gdy Harry odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, kto go woła ujrzał jasnowłosego chłopca przepychającego się w jego stronę.

– Było miło cię poznać, ale muszę już iść. – Ron pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że może zobaczyć swojego wczoraj poznanego przyjaciela.

– Draco! – Chłopak ruszył do przodu nieomal potrącając jakąś dziewczynę. Jej ciemne, kręcone włosy, otarły się o jego twarz przez chwilę. Harry zatrzymał się, by odwrócić się do tyłu i ją przeprosić, ale kiedy to zrobił, nieznajomej już nie było. Draco doszedł do niego. Jego ubrania, jak zauważył Harry, były bardziej niż eleganckie, dobrze wyprasowane i wolne od śladów jakichkolwiek zanieczyszczeń. Buty blondyna były wypolerowane na najwyższy połysk, i wydawały z siebie ciche tąpnięcia, gdy szedł. Draco mimo niskiego wzrostu był dumny niczym król.

– Witaj, Harry. – Blondyn delikatnie uścisnął dłoń chłopca. Draco. – Ufam, że będziesz siedział razem ze mną w pociągu?

– Tak, oczywiście. Pierwszy raz widzę Hogwart Express. Czy nie jest wspaniały?

Jego przyjaciel miał już odpowiedzieć, ale został uciszony piskliwym kobiecym głosem wołającym jego imię.

– Draco! – Kobieta równie jasnymi włosami, co u blondyna zawołała go. Harry założył, że to pewnie matka jego nowego przyjaciela. Patrzył, jak oboje wymienili kilka słów, otrzymując w międzyczasie pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie od kobiety. Ta przytuliła syna, po czym Draco wrócił do niego, każąc mu odłożyć swój bagaż i wejść do pociągu. Jakiś mężczyzna wziął klatkę z Muguet'em do przedziału, gdzie były trzymane zwierzęta, ale zanim go tam zaniósł Harry połaskotał lekko kociaka przez kraty klatki. Weszli do pustego przedziału zamykając za sobą drzwi i niemal natychmiast opadali na miękkie siedzenia. Harry westchnął, opierając głowę o szybę. Szkło było przyjemnie ciepłe, mimo, że stawało się nieco grubsze w kątach okna. Kropla wody spłynęła z niego na czoło Harry'ego. Ten uśmiechając się, wytarł ją i spojrzał na blondyna.

– Też jesteś zdenerwowany Ceremonią Przydziału?

* * *

Rozmawiali ponad godzinę o szkole i ich marzeniach by zostać Ślizgonami. Draco nie zadawał pytań o jego nowo odkryty status Zbawiciela Czarodziejskiego Świata – albo o tym nie wiedział, albo po prostu nie chciał pytać, Harry był mu za to wdzięczny. Starsza pani z wózkiem otworzyła drzwi do ich przedziału, oferując im zakup wszelkiego rodzaju smakołyków. Kupili tyle ile się tylko dało, a Draco zaczął uczyć Harry'ego o magii, jakiej użyto do stworzenia tych słodyczy. Chłopak uznał, że są niesamowite, nawet, gdy niektóre z nich były tak dziwacznie jak Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta.

Krajobraz, przez który przejeżdżali przeszedł od aglomeracji miejskiej Londynu, przez łagodne wzgórza południowej Anglii, do równin porośniętego wrzosowiskami Northumberland. Niebo za oknami było pochmurne, a od ziemi wzbijały się tumany mgły, ale nie zapowiadało się na deszcz. Harry był wdzięczny za to, że w pociągu było ciepło, za to, że ma przy sobie przyjaciela takiego jak Draco i, że ich przedział jest pełen nie otwartych jeszcze opakowań słodyczy. Początkowo Draco wydawał się obawiać dalszych żartów, ale kiedy Harry zaczął chichotać z jego naburmuszonej miny, chłopak przyłączył się do niego. Zastanawiał się, czy rodzice Draco pozwalali mu, choć przez chwilę być dzieckiem, dlatego, więc Harry chciał, żeby blondyn czuł się w jego towarzystwie jak najlepiej. Być może równie łatwo będzie mógł znaleźć sobie innych przyjaciół w Hogwarcie.

– Moja różdżka jest zrobiona z głogu i ma w sobie włos jednorożca. – Powiedział Draco z dumą, wyciągając ją z kieszeni marynarki. To była prosta, pozbawiona zagięć różdżka z lekkim zgrubieniem w miejscu gdzie trzymał ją blondyn. Była elegancka, sztywna i wyprostowana jak jej właściciel. – A jaka jest twoja, Harry?

Chłopak sięgnął do podręcznej torby i wyciągnął piękne pudełko ze sklepu pana Olivandera. Powoli ściągnął wieczko i wyciągnąwszy przed siebie różdżkę, pozwolił Draco by ją zobaczył.

– Mogę? – Zapytał. Harry pokiwał głową, patrząc, jak blondyn podnosi ją do oczu, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć.

– To srebrna lipa i włos trestala. – Przez twarz Draco przebiegł wyraz fascynacji i zaciekawienia, który trwał kilka sekund.

– Jest bardzo ładna, Harry.

Draco odwrócił się i zobaczył młodą dziewczynę z gęstymi, kręconymi włosami otwierającą drzwi ich przedziału. Nieznajoma zaczęła mówić nosowym głosem.

– Czy któryś z was nie widział ropuchy? Neville właśnie zgubił swoją.

– Nie, przykro mi. – Harry odpowiedział grzecznie, choć zdał sobie sprawę, że jej nie lubi. Wydawała się być nadętą i nieco arogancką dziewczyną, która uwielbia upokarzać innych ludzi swoją inteligencją.

– Och, czarujecie? Zobaczmy, więc co potraficie. – Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i usiadła obok Harry'ego, z nosem zadartym do góry. Twarz Draco wykrzywiła się w irytacji i oddał z powrotem różdżkę Harry'emu. Ciemnowłosy żałował, że sam niczego się nie nauczył, by być w stanie wyczarować coś efektownego. Czy nauczyciele oczekują od uczniów jakichś umiejętności w dziedzinie magii. Jeżeli tak by było, to jak uda mu się uzyskać jakieś stopnie?

– Przykro mi cię rozczarować. – Zachichotał Draco. – Ale nie czarowaliśmy.

Cała trójka spojrzała w stronę okna, za którym malutki pączek kwiatu unosił się w powietrzu.

– Magia ... – Draco zamilkł. Harry starał się nie gapić na swoich towarzyszy. Kto to robi? Tylko jedna osoba spośród nich trzymała różdżkę, a w ich wieku nie byli w stanie bez nich czarować. Jeśli tak, to mógł być to tylko on... Kwiat za oknem powoli rozłożył swoje ciemnoczerwone płatki. Z jego główki wyłoniły się pędy, niczym macki rozprzestrzeniając się po szkle i wypuszczając kolejne pąki, które rozkwitały ciemną czerwienią. Centralnie położony kwiat – ten, z którego wyrosły te wszystkie pędy tak mocno wciskał się w szybę, że pękła w kilku miejscach. Odłamki szkła wpadły do środka, gdzie Harry zasłonił swoim ciałem Hermionę. Po chwili kwiatek zniknął wchłaniając z powrotem wszystkie pędy bez śladu. Kawałki szkła wróciły na swoje miejsce z cichym pyknięciem. W przedziale zapadła cisza, a Harry poczuł na sobie wzrok swoich towarzyszy: Hermiona usiadła i podobnie jak Draco w niemym zachwycie wpatrywała się w niego. Harry poczuł się dumny z rumieńca, jaki wykwitł na jej twarzy.

– Lepiej się pośpieszcie i załóżcie szkolne szaty. – Dziewczyna stanęła w drzwiach przedziału. – Spodziewam się, że już wkrótce dojedziemy do stacji.

Chłopcy patrzyli, jak szła sztywno korytarzem. Draco uśmiechnął się do niego.

– To ją zagięło! Harry, to było niesamowite! – Powiedział wyciągając z torby szatę i układając ją starannie na siedzeniu obok niego. Harry poszedł jego śladem, mimochodem pieszcząc okładkę dziennika Toma, który to dziennik wciąż spoczywał w jego kieszeni. Czy pewnością to nie mógł być on? Harry miał wrażenie, że ich wieczorna rozmowa, będzie bardzo długa, i rozkoszował się tym. Od porannej rozmowy, kiedy rozmawiali o pierścieniu i wyjeździe do Hogwartu minęło już sporo czasu, do tego doszedł teraz temat kwiatu na oknie. Może Tom mógł używać magii poza dziennikiem. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu, myśląc, że to naprawdę może pomóc mu w lekcjach. Wstał i chwycił szatę, informując Draco drżącym głosem, że ma zamiar przebrać się w toalecie.

* * *

Kiedy Hogwart Express wjechał na dworzec, było ciemno. Harry i Draco, teraz już w eleganckich szatach szkolnych, zostali zaprowadzeni na brzeg jeziora przez Hagrida. Harry uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką, szczęśliwy, że może zobaczyć olbrzyma ponownie. Kiedy już zasiedli do łodzi czwórkami: Harry, Draco, Hermiona i nieco zawstydzony Ron, te ruszyły żwawo płynąc na czarnej powierzchni wody. Blondyn i rudzielec z jakiegoś powodu świdrowali się wzrokiem, ale Harry ignorował to i wyciągnął szyję, aby uzyskać lepszy widok na zamek. Było w nim coś nieskończenie nostalgicznego... Tak, jakby obserwował jedno ze swoich marzeń na ogromnym ekranie. Wpatrywał się w budynek do czasu, aż dotarli na drugą stronę jeziora.

* * *

Serce praktycznie eksplodowało z podniecenia w jego piersi, patrząc jak surowo wyglądająca kobieta, którego przedstawiła się jako profesor McGonagall, wprowadziła ich i innych pierwszoroczniaków do Wielkiej Sali. Zignorował spojrzenia starszych uczniów, trzymając się blisko Draco. Harry zobaczył tam cztery długie stoły zajęte przez starszych uczniów, ustawione wzdłuż do jednego poprzecznego, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele. Pomiędzy nimi zobaczył niemożliwie wyświechtany, podarty i połatany kapelusz spoczywający na rachitycznym stołku. Więc to była ta Tiara Przydziału, o, której mówił mu Tom. Profesor McGonagall rozwinęła zwój pergaminu i założywszy okulary, odczytała pierwsze imię. To był Ron. Rudzielec spojrzał na niego nerwowo, siadając na krańcu stołka. Pani profesor umieściła Tiarę na jego głowie, a Harry patrzył z podziwem, gdy ta mówiła. Jej głos był szorstki i pomarszczony, jakby widziała więcej niż by wypadało wiedzieć nawet jej, jeśli była tak stara jak twierdzi Tom, a prawdopodobnie była. Harry poczuł się nieco zagubiony. Co miała zrobić, kiedy nie było ludzi do przydzielania?

Umysł Harry'ego zagłębił się w myślach, tak bardzo, że jego ciało prawie nie zareagowało, gdy jego nazwisko zostało wyczytane. Chłopak pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku stołka przy akompaniamencie zaciekawienia i oklasków.

Chłopiec przypatrzył się stołom Domów, z tego miejsca miał najlepszy widok. Widział twarz Draco siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy profesor McGonagall położyła Tiarę Przydziału na jego głowie.

– Harry Potter, co? – Powiedziała Tiara. – Trudno mi cię przydzielić...

_Slytherin! Umieść mnie w Slytherinie! Proszę, umieść mnie w Slytherinie!_

– Więc chcesz być w Slytherinie? Czy jesteś pewien? – Harry zbladł czując jak Tiara sięga do jego umysłu, tak daleko jak jeszcze nikt nigdy nie dotarł. – Mnóstwo odwagi, to jasne. Chęć sprawdzenia się. No i umysł też niczego sobie. Nie sądzisz, że byłoby lepiej umieścić cię w Gryffindorze?"

– Nie! – Harry niemal krzyknął. Na co Tiara Przydziału zachichotała.

– Po prostu się z tobą drażnię. Tiary w moim wieku nie mają co chwila okazji by się pobawić! Slytherin!

Chłopiec rozpromienił, zeskakując ze stołka i biegnąc na spotkanie Draco, słysząc burzę oklasków przy stole Domu Węża. Gdy reszta uczniów pierwszego roku została podzielona dyrektor powiedział kilka słów i machnął ręką. Na złotych i srebrnych talerzach, półmiskach i tacach pojawiła się moc przepysznie wyglądających potraw. Wielka Sala niemal wybuchnęła paplaniną młodzieńczych głosów, śmiechów i brzęku sztućców. Harry nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy bardziej niż w tej chwili siedząc obok Draco i innych Ślizgonów jedząc najlepszy w swym życiu posiłek, pod unoszącymi się w powietrzu świecami i zaczarowanym sufitem. Po zakończeniu uczty powitalnej, szorstki profesor Snape, opiekun domu, zaprowadził ich do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

Były piękny. Tak wspaniały i bogaty, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych miejsc, w których kiedykolwiek Harry mieszkał. Chłopak nie śmiał nawet wejść do środka, jednak Draco, o wiele bardziej przyzwyczajony do luksusu pociągnął go za rękę. Prefekt doprowadził ich do dormitoriów, gdzie ich rzeczy stały obok przydzielonego im łóżka. Harry był naprawdę zachwycony, kiedy odkrył, że jego łóżko było przy oknie i, że to należące do Draco znajdowało się po drugiej stronie. Łóżka były ciemne, zasłonięte zielonymi jak wszystko, co ich otaczało zasłonami. Każdy drewniany detal ich łóżek i szafek nocnych miał głęboki kolor hebanu, był wypolerowany na wysoki połysk i lekko lśnił w szmaragdowozielonym świetle pochodni. Muguet leżał zwinięty w kłębek na poduszce, mrucząc radośnie. Samo łóżko przykryte było baldachimem, nie na tyle duże, aby się w nim zgubić, ale wystarczające, aby mógł się wyciągnąć. Naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście! W podnieceniu, Harry chwycił się jednej z zasłon, które zwisały z drewnianej ramy przytwierdzonej do rzeźbionych kolumienek, czując jej bogato haftowaną teksturę w dłoniach. Materiał miał oszałamiający kolor zielonego groszku, przeplatany ze srebrem i szarością.

– Nie jestem zadowolony, te okna są... – Zirytowany głos Draco szukającego jakiejś wady w ich dormitorium przykuł jego uwagę. – Zdecydowanie za duże.

Mimo, że był ciekawy miny Draco, Tom był dla niego o wiele bardziej ważny w tym momencie. Choć Draco rozmawiał z dwoma innymi pierwszoroczniakami, Harry zasłonił swoje łóżko jedną z zielonych zasłon zamkniętych uzyskując w ten sposób coś na kształt odrobiny prywatności i wyciągnął dziennik spod ubrania. Muguet obudził się, rozdziewając swój pyszczek, a potem usiadł na kolanach Harry'ego.

_Dobry wieczór, Harry. Miałeś dobry dzień?_

_Tak! I nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć!_

Dziennik posyłał delikatne fale ciepła, które rozgrzewały jego ciało.. Może to była właśnie jego zasługa, ale Harry czuł, jak gdyby był coraz lepszy w wykrywania emocji płynących z dziennika. Tom żartobliwie poinstruował go, aby zaczął od początku. Chłopiec zaczął skrzętnie zapisywać ołówkiem to, co wydarzyło się w pociągu.

_Czy to byłeś ty, Tom? Czy jesteś w stanie czarować poza dziennikiem?_

_Jestem coraz silniejszy dzięki tobie. Wspaniale, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że się podobało._

Jeśli tak było, to z perspektywy Harry'ego zobaczenie Toma w jego prawdziwej postaci wydawało bliższe niż kiedykolwiek. Wreszcie będzie mógł przytulić się do swojego przyjaciela! W radosnym uniesieniu, Harry zapomniał o swoich wątpliwościach dotyczących dziennika. Opanowując trochę atak podniecenia, napisał:

_Bardzo. Ta dziewczyna była zaskoczona!_

_Cudownie. Ach, prawie zapomniałem. Do jakiego Domu zostałeś przydzielony?_

Harry uśmiechnął się. Tom będzie z niego dumny!

_Slytherin. Dormitorium jest wspaniałe, a ja mam łóżko przy oknie. Muguet również wydaje się zadowolony._

Harry odchylił lekko zasłonę i zerknął na dormitorium. Jego współlokatorzy uspokoili się już, pogrążeni w swoich nowych łóżkach i cichej rozmowie między sobą. Draco zapinał właśnie górę swojej piżamy, przygotowując się do snu. Zauważywszy, że Harry patrzy na niego, powiedział „Dobranoc" i położył się do łóżka. Harry odpowiedział mu cicho i wrócił za zasłonę.

_To fantastycznie Harry! Ja sam kiedyś spałem w tym właśnie łóżku, kiedy poszedłem do Hogwartu._

Na twarz chłopaka wypełzła dziwne gorąco. Będzie spał w łóżku, które kiedyś należało, do Toma. To samo łóżko. Ciekawe czy gdy Tom leżał na nim w młodości, czy zastanawiał się nad tym, kto będzie spać w tym łóżku w przyszłości, lub, kto spał tam przed nim? Harry powiedział sobie, że musi przestać być głupi. Było jeszcze wiele do powiedzenia. Nadal był irytująco zainteresowany zdolnościami Toma do czarowania poza dziennikiem, a ponad to chciał omówić z nim to, co usłyszał na temat Lorda Voldemorta. Jeśli Tom słyszał coś o tym czarnoksiężniku, może będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć na kilka pojawiających się w jego głowie pytań. Na przykład: jak miłość jego matki była w stanie odbić Klątwę Uśmiercającą?

_Tom, pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci o tym, jak tamci ludzie oklaskiwali mnie wczoraj?_

_Tak?_

Harry przerwał, zastanawiając się, jak przejść na ten temat. Nadal był przerażony, tym, że jeszcze wczoraj Tom wspomniał go tak nonszalancko. Po chwili zastanowienia, chłopiec postanowił za jednym razem trafić prosto w sedno.

_Hagrid powiedział mi, że pokonałem czarnoksiężnika, kiedy byłem mały._

Pisał, chcąc odbyć tę poważną rozmowę tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe, choć może być prosił o zbyt wiele. Poczuł jak dziennik zrobił się nieco zimniejszy.

_Porozmawiamy o tym jutro Harry'ego. Musisz być zmęczony._

_Tom miał rację, był zmęczony..._

* * *

Kiedy Harry obudził się ze swego głębokiego snu następnego dnia rano, odkrył, że wciąż jest w pełni ubrany, a dziennik leży pod poduszką.


End file.
